Blaze Line
by BabyWhiteClown
Summary: Shogetsu Kobayakawa is Sena's Older Fraternal Twin Brother who grew in Italy for 9 whole years,, He and Sena are a complete opposite, whilst Sena is Meek, Friendly and Tame, while Shogetsu is Protective, Serious and Aloof. You may join just review or pm.
1. Chapter 1:Evil Looking Twin Arrives?

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21**

**Summary: **Shogetsu Kobayakawa is Sena's Older Fraternal Twin Brother who grew in Italy for 9 whole years, He and Sena are a complete opposite, whilst Sena is Meek, Friendly and Tame, while Shogetsu is Protective, Serious and Aloof. Now he's Coming Back to Japan and be with his Family once more, How will Sena and his Friends will React to the Dark Haired Sena Look alike?. What are these New Teams arises?

**Note: Worry not The Oc won't Take Sena's Place as the Protagonist he's just another person in the Story. You may Join if you Like Just Specify The Name, Age, Height, Weight, Personalities, Name of School, Year, Club, Bench Press, 40 yard Dash, Position and Jersey number and Your favorite Character to be with.**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Slight Clifford X Oc X Yamato**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Chapter 1: Evil Looking Twin Arrives?**

It's warm day in Deimon, at the kobayakawa residence.

"Sena Dear Would you mind to look after the house for a while, me and Your Dad are going to the Airport to fetch someone, is it okay?" Mihae asked her son.

At the Living Room Sena perked up from the Sofa.

"Hai!" Sena answered.

At the Airplane.

"Please check all your valuable thing, we're going to land in Deimon Airport." The Stewardess said.

At the second to the last seat, Shogetsu looked at his wrist watch.

"Ah! It's 12:00 noon." He said.

He then looked out at the window.

'_I wonder what will be Sena's Reaction when he sees me.'_ He thought.

Later on as the plane lands, people in the plane start to exit, Shogetsu was the last person to exit, as he look around searching for familiar faces.

"Sho-chan! OVER HERE!" Mihae calls.

Shuuma raised his hand. Sho looked at the picture in his hand, and then he looked back at Mihae and Shuuma. Seeing the resemblance he took them as his parents.

"Mom, Dad." He Smiled.

Without further seconds Shogetsu found himself in a death grip of his mother.

"Mom…Can't…Breathe..." He gasped.

"Honey you're squeezing our son to death."Shuuma said worriedly.

Mihea gasped and let go. Shogetsu gasped and coughed to get air for his lungs.

"Oh Dear I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"" Mihae asked.

"H-Hai, I'm Fine, I'm Okay?" Shogetsu answered.

"So we got what we came for let's go home and give Sena a surprise." Shuuma said.

The mother and son nodded. That time while riding home.

"So son, how's Italy?" Mihae asked excitedly.

Sho fixed his headset and looked outside.

"Its fine but it's too different than japan, I missed that place already." He answered with an Italian tone.

"Who would not? You grew up there." Shuuma said.

"Mom? I have a question that uncle hadn't answered me." Shogetsu said.

"What is it dear?" Mihae asked.

"Why did you sent me to Italy and gave me to uncle's care?" Shogetsu asked as he looked at his mother.

Mihae looked at Shuuma worriedly then back to him.

"Sho, you see we were poor back then we barely afforded the hospital payment and everything we need you and Sena were too young and vulnerable, as we remember you were asthmatic back when you were little at the age of 6 as long as you can remember and we don't know where we can get money for your medicine." Mihae answered.

"Until your uncle from Italy came for a Visit saw your condition, took you in to Italy to help you to get over with your asthma, for 9 long years, We've waited that long for your return. I hope you understand and forgive us, son." Shuuma said.

Shogetsu couldn't find in his heart not to forgive his parents, they just sent him to Italy with his uncle to help him for his asthma.

"I did not say I won't forgive you right? So why apologizing?" He chuckled.

Mihae and Shuuma was relieved that their oldest son is not angry with them. 30 minutes passed by at Kobayakawa residence, Mamori and Riku came for a visit.

"So when will be your Practice game Sena? They said there are New Teams arises and no one knew how strong they are." Riku said.

Sena as if was remembering something.

"AH! I received a Letters 3 month ago from Big brother that he knew at least three of the New Team when he was in Italy." He said Rummaging the Box Half full of Video and letters he just got out of his room.

He saw the Black envelop and opened it.

"Here it is." He said.

Riku took it from Sena and Read the said Letter.

_Dear Sena,_

_How are you, I hope you are doing well. I received your Reply and I had just read that you're playing football (by your free will or you've been forced to play.) It's good to hear that at least you got something to do and had a lot of friends, and this Riku Person you are talking about I would like to meet him once I get Back home to thank him personally for helping you out, and By the way, Since you're playing Football I'll Inform you that there are New Teams around the continent and I can only name three of them; The Phoenix Brigade Team From North America, Phantom Genesis Team From South America and Eagle Squad Team From England . These Teams are Strong I don't know if you can handle them. This is all I can tell to you just yet, I'll explain everything once I got there. For now just wait for me and stay in Good Health little bro._

_Sincerely,  
>Shogetsu K. <em>_**Ω**_

After reading the letter Riku looked at Sena.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Ehehehe! I Forget." Sena said.

'_I'm sure your nii-san will be heartbroken if he heard that his little brother had forgotten him' _Riku thought.

Then in the Gate the Cab Stopped.

"Here we are dear welcome to your new home." Mihae's Voice.

"So what do you think Son?" Shuuma's Voice.

"It's Simple but nice. And I'll get used to this." Someone's Voice.

The trio inside were quiet as the Front door opens.

"Sena, We're Back and we like you to meet someone." Mihae called out.

Sena, Riku and Mamori Came out of the Living room.

"Oh Rkiu-kun, Mamori-chan you two are here? Well that's good I want you two to meet someone too." Mihae Giggled.

She looked at Shuuma and the two parted to let them see the boy who has the same height as Sena and has the same hair style but the other's hair is Black and he has a pair of Headset on his ears (like Tsuna's Headset in katekyou hit man reborn) and he has an Omega Tattoo on his right back hand. The boy looked up to let them have a good look on his face. Sena Gaped, Riku Jaw Dropped and Mamori just stood there everyone knew she's shocked.

"Yo!" Shogetsu Greeted as he raised his hand.

Sene looked at his Parents as if he's searching for an explanation.

"Sena, Listen we didn't tell you that you had a Fraternal Twin Brother because we don't want you to worry about his health and don't want to distract you." Mihae Explained.

Sena seems hurt.

"So you did not trust me Mom?" Sena asked sadly.

Shogetsu intervened.

"Sena, they didn't tell you because they don't want you to know that I'm very sick that I needed to be in Italy, they did not tell you because they don't want you to worry about me very much, they want you to focus on your studies instead of worrying about me." He said.

Sena looked at his Older Twin for a second, then to his mom, then back to his twin. He reached out to touch his face. Shogetsu took Sena's Hand and placed it on his chest.

"I'm back Sena, I'm Home." He Smiled. "Tadaima! (?)"

Sena Brightened up and pounced on his Twin.

"Okaeri Nasai! Nii-san!, Okaeri Nasai!" Sena Greeted.

That time, Mihae and Shuuma are in the Kitchen, while Sena, Shogetsu, Mamori and Riku are in the living room discussing something.

"Sho-nii, you said on your letter that you met the three New Teams." Sena asked.

"Un…I have, actually I played against them in the Game." Shogetsu said.

"Are they That Strong?" Mamori asked.

"Yes My Team Nearly Lost and I nearly got a trip to the hospital if I did not move too fast to dodge their Behemoth players." Shogetsu huffed.

"There is a new team hear too." Riku said.

"And that Team would be?" Shogetsu asked.

"I think its Enyo Dragon 10." Riku answered.

"And their Captain?" Shogetsu asked.

"I think that guy's an American who Studies in Enyo High school his name I think is Dante…Dante James…Yeah that's his name." Mamori said.

Shogetsu became pale. Sena noticed his discomfort.

"Onii-san? Are you okay?" he asked.

"A-Ah, Hai, Hai I'm fine, I'm fine." Shogetsu said. _'It's better for them not to know my Relationship with that guy as an eternal Enemy.'_

He looked at Sena, the Brunette was smiling and talking Happily at Riku and Mamori.

'_I will protect Sena no matter what. I won't let Dante Lay a Hand on My little brother, on his team OR the Other Teams I will protect them and Make sure none of them will DIE!' _ Shogetsu told himself.

Then.

"Ne, Nii-san where are you going to re-enter your High school year?" Sena asked.

"Hm? I think in Deimon, where I can watch you closely." Shogetsu grinned.

"Onii-san!" Sena Groaned.

Shogetsu Laughed heartily and ruffled Sena's Hair.

"It's alright little bro, I want to spend time with you Sena, because we've been separated for 9 long years." He grinned.

Later that night in Sena's room.

"So Tomorrow's the day right Nii-san?" Sena asked.

"Yep! Tomorrow's the day and I'm going to be the same section as you are sen-chan!" Shogetsu said.

"Nii-san!" Sena hissed as he threw a pillow hitting Shogetsu square in the face..

The twins Laughed heartily as they tuck in to bed.

"Night, Nii-san!" sena yawned.

"Goodnight Sena, sweet dreams." Shogetsu sighed.

And they turned off the light and went to sleep.

_To Be Continued_

_Please review_

**If you want to join see the note above.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of School and Devils

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Slight Clifford X Oc X Yamato**

**Note: For those who are asking if the Hiruma Yoichi and the sophomores retire from playing high school American football, the answer is No, They Will Retire Later on.**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Shogetsu's Profile**

**Name: Kobayakawa Shogetsu**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'1**

**Weight: 52 kg**

**Personalities: More of a Protective older brother, serious type but can be a type of someone who is easily to be a victim of Jokes and plans (of Hiruma) and He is more distant than the others but watching over them from afar. He is Strong but not as strong as shin and Agon but can be Dangerous when angry or pissed off. People deemed him Scary.**

**Name of School: Deimon High School**

**Year: 1st**

**Club: Music Club (he brings a Guitar like akaba but nothing like him) and Later on the American Football Club (was Being forced to join by Hiruma)**

**Bench Press: 110 kg, (like shin he can lift twice his weight but can't lift it within 10 seconds)**

**40 yard Dash: 4.1 Seconds (as fast as Sena but limited Time due to his Asthma) 4.4 Seconds (Normal Dash) **

**Position: Line Backer (Nicknamed as Little/Chibi Line Backer by Hiruma) (He's not as strong and Tall as Shin but can deal a strong blow.)**

**Jersey number: 13**

**Your favorite Character to be with: Yamato Takeru, but he has rivalry with Clifford Shogetsu's ex.**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Chapter 2: Of School and Devils**

Monday morning at 5:30 Am.

"Nii-san wake up, we have to jog, wake up!" Sena said nudging his dark haired Twin brother.

Under the Futon (the bed like thingy in japan).

"What? It's 5:30 in the morning?" Shogetsu asked sleepily.

"Let's jog onii-san?" Sena asked.

Shogetsu turned to the side.

"Can't it wait at 6:00?" He whined.

Sena chuckled knowing his older brother whining.

"Nope, now get up!" Sena said as he pulls off the cover.

Shogetsu sighed and sat up.

"You know I don't like waking up 5:00 in the morning?" He yawned rubbing off sleep.

Sena looked at his Twin Brother's Hairdo; he didn't know that every morning that his dark haired twin's hair is gravity defying. Shogetsu noticed Sena was staring.

"What? " He asked.

Sena snapped from his Staring.

"Nothing, Now Get up." He said.

"Che, demanding much, are you expecting someone or meeting someone on the road that you're in a hurry?" Shogetsu asked grinning only to get wider upon hearing Sena Squeaking as an affirmative.

Shogetsu Chuckled as Sena Ran out of the room.

"I'll be waiting for you outside nii-san." He yelled.

When he's outside.

"This will be fun." Shogetsu said to himself.

As he walk outside he saw Sena fidgeting. He grinned he knew Sena is a little nervous. As he got to Sena's side.

"Hey! Let's go." Shogetsu said.

"Hai!" Sena answered.

As the two jog along the way Shogetsu noticed Sena is getting Fidgety. He looked at the road only to see another boy jogging this boy wears blue jogging suit. He has to say it that this guy is good looking, he grinned knowing why Sena was Blushing.

"Your Boyfriend to be is heading here?" Shogetsu asked out of the blue.

"HIIEEE?" Sena squeaked loudly a Beautiful Blush is decorating his cheeks.

Shogetsu grinned wider.

"Oh He's Coming I better go ahead, Have Fu~n!" He laughed as he saw Sena lost his footing and Tumbled on the ground.

"ONII-SAAN!" He yelled loudly. _'How did he know Shin is my Boyfriend to be?'_

That Time at the park Shogetsu Saw Sena Jogged with his Boyfriend to be in the park entrance.

"Nii-san!" Sena call out.

Shogetsu looked up from his push up. He did three more push up before he got up. Sena stopped besides him.

"Onii-san, this is Shin Seijurou…um." Sena said introducing the boy beside him.

"Your soon-to-be-boyfriend I know." Shogetsu said grinning as the blush on Sena's cheeks is coming back with a vengeance.

He looked at Shin then to Sena.

"Can you give us a Minute Sena; I want to have a word with Shin-san." He asked.

Sena nodded and ran to the vending machine to buy some orange juice. While Sena is busy Shogetsu took the chance.

"Shin Seijurou, I don't know what Sena saw to you that I don't, not that I care what it is, the only thing I wanted to know is that…Do you love my little brother?" He asked coldly.

Shin was unfazed to the cold question.

"Yes, I love Sena-kun and I will do anything with all my strength to protect him and give the love and care he needs." He said with his usual stone face.

Shogetsu narrowed his eyes as if determines if Shin is telling the truth.

"Hn, I'm impressed that you can say that words to me with a straight face, if you're that serious of loving my brother, I cannot intervene and stop you both from doing so." He said.

Shin was relieved.

"Can I trust you that you will fulfill that word you said to me just now, can you promise me that you will love Sena with all your heart and never look and love at anyone who has interest in you but Sena himself? Will you love him?" Shogetsu asked strictly with a hint of protectiveness.

"Yes, you have my word, I will love no one else but Sena, I will love Sena with all my heart, I will love him and him alone." Shn answered.

"Good, I hope you can fulfill that if you are true to your word and man enough." Shogetsu said calmly.

He and Shin starts heading to where Sena is waiting.

"And one more thing Shin-san." Shogetsu trailed off.

Shin looked down to the Sena look alike.

"If you made my Beloved Twin brother cry or break his heart." Shogetsu said as he looked up to shin with that killer glare.

Shin can sense the killing intent by looking at those narrow and steely amber eyes.

"I'll kill you if you make him cry or break his Heart." Shogetsu said darkly with killing intent on it.

Shin can't defy the word of the Dark Haired boy who was walking beside him, he can feel the air of intimidation; he'd be dead if he breaks Sena's heart.

"I understand, I will not break Sena-kun's heart or will make him cry." He answered.

"Good, and by the way my name is Shogetsu Kobayakawa nice to meet you Shin-san." He said calmly.

After the Jogging and meeting Shin Seijurou, the twins went home and prepared for school. 7:00 am at School right on Sena's Class room.

"Alright class sit down we have a transferred student here from Italy." The teacher said. "You may come in now and introduce yourself."

As the teacher gave the signal, the door slide open and a boy with the same hairdo as Sena came in, the Whole class was silent. Shogetsu faced the whole class and gave them a Smirk seeing those surprised looks. In front of them was a boy who is a complete Sena Look alike although he has Black hair, Semi-narrow amber eyes and he has a pair of headset looped around his neck and a smirk saying _ 'This will be fun'_ but with a hint of malice on it.

"Ohayo, My name is Shogetsu Kobayakawa, age 15, Sena Kobayakawa's Older Fraternal Twin Brother, I hope well get along." He Smirk Sending Chills Down to everyone's Spine.

At the back, Tugano, Jumonji and Kuroki poked Sena at the back.

"Hey Sena you didn't told us you have a brother." Tugano said.

"Yeah, a Twin Brother to be exact." Jumonji added.

"I agree." Kuroki agreed.

Sena laughed nervously he don't know how to explain it. But the.

"Is something wrong?" Shogetsu asked appearing before them.

The 'Huh-Huh Bros 'shook their heads as they saw the Smirk on Shogetsu's Face. They sweat a bucket as Shogetsu sit right beside Sena just in front of Kuroki. The 'Huh-huh bros' shivered as they felt the air of intimidation of Shogetsu.

'_This guy is way too different than Sena' _Thought Tugano

'_Waay too opposite.'_ Thought Jumonji.

'Sena's Look alike is waay too Scary.' Thought Kuroki.

The class went on without a hitch, that time during Lunch at the rooftop.

"So nii-san what club did you join?" Sena asked curiously.

Shogetsu swallowed the food he chewed.

"Music Club It caught my attention." He answered.

Sena saw a Guitar Case. Just seeing that he remembered Akaba of Bando Spiders.

"Is something wrong?" Shogetsu asked.

"Ie, nothing." Sena answered.

Later Shogetsu was walking around the campus looking for a good spot to practice his Guitar, his headset was clinging on his ears humming some music, while he walks at the path way he crossed the Football field and saw some players, so he sat down under the tree and start strumming his Guitar. A number 21 jersey caught his eyes, he already had a wild idea who is under that mask so he gave it a shot, and he stood up from his current position and walked near eyeshield.

"Sena." He said in a low voice.

The boy in a mask stiffed, Shogetsu smirked knowing that this Boy in Eyeshield is none other than Sena.

"How did you know it was me nii-san?" Sena asked.

"Wild Guess or maybe a brother's intuition." Shogetsu grinned.

"Mou, onii-san don't surprise me like that again." Sena Groaned.

Shogetsu Smirked.

"You lost your Rhythm there when I call you by your name whilst you think I do not Recognized you by that eyeshield." He grinned wider. "Geez your moves is a little sloppy, you need to harmonize your Skills and knowledge together if you want to be strong."

"Eh?"

Then the unexpected event came.

"Harmony and Rhythm…" Togano said.

"Has nothing …" jumonji shouted.

"To do with Football!" Kuroki Finished.

Shogetsu and Sena made a poker face, then Shogetsu burst out laughing, a scary one.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I was Just Kidding!" Shogetsu laughed like a deranged person.

His laugh brings chills down everyone's spine making their Skin crawl, except Hiruma and Musashi. They got one thought in mind.

'_This Guy is way too Scary than Hiruma.'_ They thought.

Shogetsu noticed them Staring.

"What?" He asked Grinning Maniacally Scaring the hell out of them.

"N-NOTHING!" They Cried.

They sighed in relief as Shogetsu turns towards his former spot, and got a shock of a life time when he look back with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"BREAK A LEG You Guys if You Want to Win." He said with Malice Dripping on it.

'_EVIL!' _ They cried in their Heads Knowing the Three Emphasized Word.

As if reading their minds Shogetsu Grinned wider.

"Why Thank You." He chuckled darkly scaring everyone.

When he's gone, the whole team looked at Sena.

"Sena, honestly is He really your Brother?" Suzuna asked.

Sena nodded.

"There is really something evil around you brother, he's really scary, I don't think I can Live a Day when he's near me, MAX!" Monta said.

"I Think Hiruma-Kun found His match when it comes to who's the Most Scary person." Kurita said.

After he said that he received a kick in the ass by Hiruma.

"Fucking Fat ass, don't Compare me to that Fucking Terror, Now get your asses Moving and Stop Slacking!" Hiruma Yelled and Shoot Some Few Bullets to get them moving.

It ticked Hiruma when He saw that Smirk at the Fucking Terror's Face (Shogetsu) shot at him. After the Practice.

"Nii-san you shouldn't scare them like that." Sena Reprimanded his Evil Twin.

"What? I didn't _KILLED_ one them Right?" Shogetsu Smirked.

"Nii-san, when you smirk like that you're Scaring People.!" Sena Groaned.

"Now I got Complaints when I Smirk, Since the Last Time I received a Complaint that if I smile I could kill a Puppy." Shogetsu Huffed.

Sena sweat Dropped looking at his brother. When all of a Sudden someone whizzed passed them causing Shogetsu to slip on the side.

"THIEF!" a Lady cried.

With an impressive instinct Shogetsu threw his Bag and Guitar case to Sena.

"Hold on that for a Minute." He said and ran off.

As He ran he left a trail of Smoke, Sena was Quite shock when he saw that Speed. On the road the thief ran as fast as he could, as he looks back he Saw Shogetsu not far behind, as if Seeing a Devil he ran faster. Shogetsu did the same he smirked; He really loved to play his opponent before he breaks them. He didn't notice Hiruma Came out of the Store. As Hiruma Came out of the Store He felt a déjà vu as he felt an air passed him. This time the air is carrying intimidation on it. Then what shocked him.

"You Can Run But You Can't Hide!" A very familiar intimidating Voice of the Black Haired Sena Look alike.

'Who was he chasing?' that was the question in Hiruma's Mind. Without further question he followed.

At the Alley the thief turned to the Corner it gave Shogetsu a 0.01 Seconds to gain space closer to the thief. As the thief look back.

"GYAAAAA!" He screamed as he came face to face with the Black Haired Demon.

"Yo Mister Right, got a Date Tonight?" He snickered as he launched himself.

He raised his Right Hand; the Fingers are forming like a claw.

"Goodnight." He Smirked evilly and Tackled the thief.

The thief got no time to scream as he was tackled to the ground, he couldn't find his voice as the air was viciously pumped out of him painfully. Later the owner of the stolen Purse got her Purse back without a scratch.

"Nii-san, since when you can run that fast?" Sena asked.

"Haven't I told you I'm a Former Football player right?" Shogetsu said. _'A line Backer to be Precise.'_

Sena Shook his Head. As the twins Head home, neither of them realized Hiruma Lurking in the shadows with a Camera in Hand.

"Kekekekeke caught on the cam." He cackled as he saw the Fearsome Tackle. _'He's perfect for a linebacker.'_

He planned to keep the Video for a later use, the next day Shogetsu felt something's Odd, and He can feel it on his bones. As he opens his Shoes Locker (?) he saw a Letter. He picked it up and read it.

Note:

_YA-HA! I saw you Yesterday Night Chasing a Thief and I'll see you at the back of the School Later if you don't want the Video of you be exposed._

Before Sena can have a Peek, The letter was crumpled and Shogetsu's Air of intimidation increased making every single person except for Sena to back away immediately as if the air can kill them.

'_DAMN THAT FUCKING BLONDILOCKS! (Hiruma)'_ Shogetsu Hissed in his thought angrily.

The Day went frightening for the normal Students, Whilst Hiruma is Grinning Like there's no tomorrow and Shogetsu Frown like Hell. Shogetsu's Frown turns to a full Blown Scowl as He and Hiruma Cross Paths. Hiruma Grinned Evilly as He got the Message that Shogetsu had read the Note. After the Class The two Devil Met up at the back of the school.

"What the Hell do you want from me you Fucking Football Maniac?" Shogetsu Hissed, He's not clearly happy.

"You know what I want Fucking Terror." He Smirked.

"What if I refuse?" Shogetsu spat.

"I believe you know what will happen." Hiruma Grinned He can see Shogetsu is nearly spitting fire (…if Possible.).

"Was that a threat?" Shogetsu asked angrily.

"You don't want people to Deem you as a monster is it?" Hiruma said.

"Is that your way to scare people?" Shogetsu asked, Giving Hiruma a good look of his Bloodthirsty Smile.

Hiruma raised a Brow.

"Because that threat won't work against me." Shogetsu grinned.

Hiruma walked off. But.

"Giving Up already? You haven't even heard what I have in Mind Yet." Shogetsu said.

Hiruma turned facing the black haired Devil.

"What's the Catch?" He asked.

"If you can find me a Player who is a worthy match of me, I'll might change my mind." Shogetsu said.

And he left Hiruma standing there dumbstruck. When Shogetsu is out of Hearing range Musashi and Kurita came out of hiding.

"What are you going to do now Yoichi? Are you going to find him a Person Who was a worthy match of Him or not?" Musashi asked.

Hiruma Grinned evilly.

"Kekeke I won't let go a potential Line Backer that easily and I already knew who is a Good Match for him." He cackled.

"You're not thinking who am I thinking right Hiruma-kun?" Kurita asked worriedly.

"Why not Fat Ass, He's a Best Match for _HIM." _Hiruma said.

"You're sending him to his own demise Yoichi; you know that GUY is far stronger than him with his Instinct and God Speed Impulse." Musashi said.

"If that Guy has Instinct and God Speed Impulse, then our soon-to-be Line Backer has Instincts and Has a Tackle that can scar reputation." Hiruma cackled. _'Or can Kill Perhaps.'_

He remembered the Thief Last Night Writhing in pain and trying to gain air that was pumped out of him viciously and painfully.

'_Honestly how hard is that Twerp's Bones anyways?'_ Hiruma thought curiously.

Later on at the Field Hiruma saw Shogetsu in his Usual Spot under the tree practicing his Guitar. He grinned when he saw the Black Haired Devil Sneeze.

'_Kekeke Play the Guitar all you want, soon you'll be joining the American Football Club, Fucking Terror.'_ Hiruma Cackled in his Mind.

Behind Him.

"Hiruma-kun's planning something." Kurita said.

"Why is he looking at Sho-nii?" Sena asked.

"M-maybe he's planning to get your nii-san to join football club." Suzuna said.

"I'm scared MAX!" Monta said.

"Two Devils in one game? I Think I it won't be that bad right?" Yukimitsu said.

"HUH?" Kuroki said.

"HUUH?" Jumonji Followed.

"HUUUH?" And Kuroki Finished. "Do you want us to be killed?"

"Secrets!" kumosubi said.

"Kumosubi Means, Maybe there are Secrets Behind Sho-san's Devilish Persona That Hiruma-kun found out, and Keeping From us." Kurita Explained.

Then Mamori arrived and noticed Hiruma eyeing the innocent Black Devil under the tree.

"Is Hiruma Bullying Sho-san?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

"Kekekeke I'm Just waiting for someone Fucking Manager." Hiruma cackled.

Hiruma Looked at Sena and Monta.

"OI! Fucking Shrimp! Fucking Monkey! Go to the Fucking Store Buy Some Snacks and Do some running…GET GOING YA-HA!" He Cackled and Shoot in the air Sending Sena and Monta Running.

Under the Tree, Shogetsu was Speechless. He can't believe Sena is Easily Bullied by The Blond Haired Bastard. On the road Sena and Monta are jogging, passing few Schoolmates students playing Football. As Soon as Sena and Monta Bought what on the List they head back to the Club, but as they walk on the road they bumped to a Boy with Dark Hair (Hair Color not specified). The book fell on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I…" Sena apologized profusely.

"Ahahaha, It's alright I wasn't looking on the road, so there's no need to apologize." The boy said.

Monta saw the Book.

"A Book on How to play Football." He read.

"Ahahaha, I was interested to play but…I only know few." The Boy said scratching the back of his head.

"Eh? What Position are you interested in anyway…um" Sena asked.

"The Name is Takeshi…Takeshi Shitotsuko Nice to meet you." He said. "My Favorite Position is Quarterback although I only know few."

"Ah! My Name is Sena…Sena Kobayakawa." Sena Said. "Nice to meet you."

"Raimon Taro…Just Call me Monta MAX!" He said.

"So Takeshi-san how about you come and join us on our Team, Maybe Hiruma-san will be glad to Have you in the Team." Sena said.

"That's fine with me." Takeshi said.

And they headed to Deimon Football Club. Later.

"A new Member Huh?" Said Hiruma Glancing lazily at Takeshi.

"H-Hai. His Position is Quarterback." Sena answered.

"Quarterback Eh?" Hiruma looked at them now.

"Ehehehe, But I'm still new and only knew few so please teach me how to play." Takeshi said.

Hiruma Grinned evilly.

"That is IF you can last long Twerp." He said.

"I'll do my Best." Takeshi said.

At the Corner Shogetsu Snorted and went back reading Music Notes.

"Why is nii-san here? Shouldn't he be in the Music room?"Sena asked.

"The Meeting is already over so I headed here to wait for you Dear Brother." Shogetsu said. "And it seems you made new friend with that Boy. Are you ditching the knight already?"

"N-NO I'M NOT DON'T SAY THAT NII-SAN!" Sena yelled blushing.

"Cool your head I was just kidding." Shogetsu said.

"MOU!" Sena Huffed disapprovingly.

Shogetsu just chuckled at his younger brother, he never thought up to this day that his younger twin is cute when angry or annoyed.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review._

**I'm Really Sorry Bukalay I referred Your Oc like Takeshi Yamamoto Look alike in Katekyo Hit man Reborn I'm Reeeaaallly Sorry! m(_ _)m…**


	3. Chapter 3: The CrossDressing Devils

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Slight Clifford X Oc X Yamato**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Chapter 3: The Cross-Dressing Devils**

Sunny Wednesday Morning, everyone is quite happy since there will be no class. But.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" A very angry roar so early in the morning.

At the club, Hiruma was cackling.

"Why not Fucking Terror, I heard You're Fucking Good at Spying." He cackled.

All members are outside and afraid to get inside.

"That was when I'm still working in the Agency in Italy You Fucking Bastard!" Shogetsu Hissed angrily. "And I got paid to do some spying you Imp!"

"Kekekekeke How about this Fucking Terror, if you go spying on Oujo I'll Tell you who is your worthy Match." Hiruma said.

Shogetsu Huffed.

"That's So Low, Fucking Imp." He huffed angrily. "That's not enough for a reason why should I and Sena Wear _THAT_!"

By He Means _THAT, _in front of him is a Cream White Chiffon Dresses, it has a Short frilly Sleeves and Silken Pink Blazer, The Skirt was below knees and Flowing, The sandals is well tone to the dress it has heels and a cream white silken gloves, on its side is an umbrella, on the table were jewelries and Make ups. Shogetsu's Face Darken when he saw the Make-ups the there are two wigs and some contact lenses.

"Let me finish talking Fucking Terror. If you Spy what Oujo White Knights Doing I will tell you who your Worthy matches are." Hiruma said.

"You said my worthy match, means only one." Shogetsu said angrily.

"Oh but there are really many interesting Players around here that matches you or stronger than you so why not knowing them if you join." Hiruma said.

"Are you trying to corner me?"Shogetsu said.

"Kekeke No, I was just holding up to the end of our Deal, So will you do it?" Hiruma asked.

Shogetsu looked at the Dress, to Hiruma, to Sena, then back to the Dress. Then.

"Kekekeke Before you wear those, you have to wear those." Hiruma cackled pointing at something.

Shogetsu and Sena Followed where Hiruma was pointing. There at the other table was Musashi Holding the padded Curves.

"Hello." He greeted.

"OH HELL NO!" Shogetsu moaned in agony.

"HIIIIII!" Sena Squealed in fright.

Then.

"Dress Nice~!" Hiruma cackled and slammed the Door to a close.

The Door was locked.

"What shall we do?" Sena Squeaked.

"We have No Choice." Shogetsu Said.

He looked around and saw what he shouldn't saw, He froze in Fright. Sena was the one who voice it out.

"Ladies Underwear?" He Squeaked.

3…2…1…

"HIIIRUUUMMAAAA!" Shogetsu Howled in Anger and embarrassment, his Cheeks were Bright Red.

Outside Hiruma Cackles like there's no tomorrow.

"He must have seen what I had in Store for them." He cackled.

Back inside, 10 Minutes had passed Shogetsu was already working up on the Make-up; Sena was working on his Wig.

"Ne Nii-san since when you were so good at disguising yourself?" Sena asked.

At the Mirror Shogetsu paused on applying lipstick and looked at Sena.

"You see Sena, when I was still in Italy I need to work for a living, so I work one of Uncle's Spying Agency, But I never Cross Dress Like this." He answered.

"Then why are you so good at this if you don't Cross Dress?" Sena asked.

"Eh? Sometimes I need to do something if I need to gather info if I don't Spy, so you can say I Cross Dress A bit but not this Much." Shogetsu said after He applied Blush on.

Shogetsu start applying Make-up to Sena much to his Horror. Outside they've been waiting for 30 Minutes.

"What took you guys So long?" Hiruma Asked Gruffly.

Inside.

"Do you think it's easy to apply Make-up, you Dope?" Shogetsu Hissed.

After 10 More Minutes Shogetsu and Sena Marched their Ass out. Several Reactions Occurred. Mamori Passed out, Suzuna Gaped.

"HUH?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUH?" The Huh Brothers Could not believe what they were seeing.

Kumosubi and Kurita can't say anything; Yukimitsu was rendered Speechless, Taki Stopped twirling and gaped, Hiruma for once was Surprised he Barely recognize Sena and the Fucking Terror under the dress and Make-ups. Coach Doburoku Choked on his Drinking. Musashi raised a brow and Monta Jaw Dropped.

"Wow, you two looked Gorgeous and…" He said but was cut off by shogetsu's Death Glare.

"Don't even think about saying it." Shogetsu said in his Surprisingly High Pitched Voice.

"N-Nii-san, I-I'm so embarrassed what if Shin-san recognized me in this clothing?" Sena Whimpered in his too surprising high pitched Voice and hurt Puppy dog eyes.

Shogetsu really loved his Little brother ten folds by now, He's just too Cute for his own Good. So He gave Sena one of his Cherubic Smile that wiped the Nervousness away from Sena.

"Don't worry He won't recognize you, as long as I'm with you everything is going to be alright." Shogetsu said happily.

Then Takeshi Shitutsuko arrived and didn't recognize Sena.

"Ahahaha, who are this Lovely Ladies Hiruma-san?" He asked.

"Takeshi-san, it's Us Sena and Sho-nii." Sena Moaned in embarrassment.

"Eh? Sena I didn't recognized you there, Sorry if I mistook you and Sho-san for a girl there." Takeshi said. "What's going on?"

"We're spying the Oujo." Shogetsu Huffed.

Then.

"Then get going." Hiruma said.

Before the two left, Shogetsu looked back at Hiruma.

"When I get Back, I'll kill you for making us wear something undignified clothings." Shogetsu said and Left.

The Running Devil and the Black Devil in white walked on the streets ignoring all the looks sent on their way and a wolf whistle. Then it Happened Agon was there, he saw the Cross Dressing Sena, He didn't realized its Sena anyway.

"Hey there Babe." He said suavely. "Wanna hang out with me?"

Sena Fidgeted and Shogetsu Huffed.

"Come on Ann-chan we have somewhere else to go, Stop fidgeting around." Shogetsu Huffed angrily.

And He dragged Sena away from that Fucking Dreadilocks who was Agon (Hiruma is Blondilocks). And they headed to Oujo. In Oujo they were training Hard and Practicing, as Sena and Shogetsu arrived Oujo, Takami was Having a hard time Whether he Should Let the Two Young Ladies (Who was Unknowingly Sena and Shogetsu in Disguise) In or not.

"Please we just want to watch how the Game played." Shogetsu asked sweetly. (He was acting okay.)

Sakuraba Came.

"Takami what's going on here?" He asked.

When He saw the two young Lady.

"Err, Takami? Why aren't you letting the two Ladies in?" He asked.

"They're here to watch us Practicing, is it alright?" Takami asked.

Then.

"It's not a problem Let them watch if they wanted to." Shogun said.

"Th-Thank You Sir." Shogetsu said, Giving the old coach a Smile which making the old White Knight Coach Blush.

That Time as the White Knights are training, Shogetsu was already making Mental down Notes on their training, While Sena watched White knight Number 40 Run and Crushes his Live Practice Materials on the Field, Then.

"Of all Schools, why did you Choose Oujo?" Wakana asked.

"Eh? You see someone told us that Oujo had Strong players so we want to see it in our own eyes." Sena Lied, He can't believe the lie ran Down Smoothly from his mouth.

"Then Why not Deimon?" Wakana asked.

"I-I think we Can't go there, we heard that there is a Demon in there, and He is very Scary Just as rumors said he Blackmails people. And there is the Black Haired Devil too; they said he's very vicious." Shogetsu Said Chuckling Mentally insulting himself.

Sena glanced at his brother's antics.

'_He really is doing the spying Job well; I think Hiruma is right that Nii-san is a good Spy, with His antics I think it's Impossible for him to get caught.'_ Sena thought.

While Wakana and Shogetsu Talks, A shadow loomed over Sena. He looked up and Saw Number 40 looking down at him.

'_Shit did he recognize me?'_ Sena mentally squeaked.

Wakana Jumped in to the rescue.

"Shin? What do you need?" She asked.

Shin Looked at her.

"I'm done with my training for the day and I'm going to do my Supplementary jog." He said.

Wakana nodded, Shin Left the Field to the Locker. Later the two came back to Deimon Shogetsu and Sena immediately Ran on the Club and changed clothes and washed the make-ups off their faces. After doing so, with an immense stamina Shogetsu took down notes of what he had scribbled on his mental notes about what he saw in Oujo.

"Nii-san I need to go!" Sena Said.

"Aren't you going to wipe that lipstick off your lips?" Shogetsu asked bluntly without looking up from his down noting.

Sena Blushed and took some tissue and wiped the lipstick off of his lips.

"I really need to go!" he said.

"Have Fu~n, Remember don't do anything involving with taking away your innocence behind my back!" Shogetsu shouted smugly.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT ONII-SAN!" Sena yelled from a distance.

Shogetsu Chuckled. Later Hiruma Came dragging a very exhausted Takeshi in the Club, just in time Shogetsu finished down noting and as he saw Takeshi sprawled on the couch, he raised an elegant brow.

"I really don't want to know what you did." Shogetsu sighed.

"Kekeke you finished spying already?" Hiruma cackled.

"And our Deal?" Shogetsu asked.

Hiruma cackled and threw some photos and among those photos is Agon.

"WHY IS THIS FUCKING DREADILOCKS' HERE?" Shogetsu Hissed.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"This Fucking Dreadilocks tried to hit on Sena when we were heading to Oujo an hour ago." Shogetsu said annoyed.

"Oh? And He thought you and Sena were actually girls?" Hiruma asked.

"Who wouldn't because you made us look like one?" Shogetsu hissed.

"But you are the one who applied Make-up right so that Fucking Dreads had mistaken you two for two cute girls." Hiruma cackled.

Meanwhile on the road Sena Meet up with Shin at the park and start jogging happily.

"Ne Shin-san, How's training?" Sena asked.

Shin looked down at his jogging partner.

"It went well although there are these two girls watching us and the shorter one reminds me of you, but she's a girl." Shin said with his usually emotionless voice.

Sena blushed on what Shin said.

"So…" Sena began but was cut off by Shin.

"No I don't like her…I Like you and I will keep my promise that your brother and I had made to each other…" Shin said truthfully.

Sena smiled at Shin.

'_I don't know what threat onii-san used to Shin, but I'm glad Shin-san liked me.'_ Sena thought.

That night Before dinner Sena Was Home Shin had accompanied Him.

"Thank you for accompanying me Shin-san." Sena said fidgeting.

"Sena…My Name's Seijurou." He said.

"Eh? Umm…Th-Thank you for accompanying me sh-Seijurou-san." Sena said nervously.

Instinctively their Lips Met. Before anything goes out of hand.

"AHEM!, Sorry to ruin the moments you two, but I think you should do that where no one will see you or you could do that when you two are old enough." Shogetsu said with the hint of amusement.

Sena's cheeks became Bright red, while Shin's Cheeks became Pink.

"N-Nii-san How much did you saw?" Sena asked.

"Oh I saw everything." Shogetsu said. "You better cut your meeting short Dinner is ready soon."

And he walked inside, outside.

"So Seijurou-san I'll see you tomorrow then." Sena said.

Shin Nodded as he start jogging.

"Goodnight Seijurou-san!" Sena called out.

From a little distance.

"Goodnight." Shin replied.

As Sena Stepped inside his room, shogetsu shot him a Smirk.

"So? Did he asked you about your cross dressing?" He asked.

Sena became an interesting shade of red.

"No, he didn't recognize me, but I'm glad though." He smiled.

Shogetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Pray tell why?" He asked.

Sena plopped down on his bed.

"Nii-san Sometimes Cross Dressing isn't that bad, you think?" He asked.

"Why? Do you want to Cross Dress again?" Shogetsu asked curiously.

"NO! And I'm glad not to." Sena Blushed.

"Oh? So this means he thought you and the girl you are different person?" Shogetsu asked resting his chin on his hands. "And he told you, you're the only person he will love?"

"Hiii! How did you know?" Sena squeaked.

"How should I not? It's written all over you face. I can read you like an open book Sena."Shogetsu said eating some pokey. "So…when will be your date?"

"NII-SAN!" Sena Screeched.

"I was just kidding." Shogetsu said.

"How about you should find yourelf a boyfriend?" Sena Pouted.

Shogetsu Chuckled.

"That would be Impossible Sen-chan." He said.

"And Why?" Sena asked.

"Who would Love a Devil like Me?" Shogetsu asked.

"Mou, Someday someone will onii-san, someone will." Sena said.

"So who is the Beauty will fall inlove with this little beast." Shogetsu said snorting.

"You just insulted yourself Nii-san." Sena sweat dropped.

"So?" Shogetsu said.

The next day while everyone is busy training, Shogetsu was now wearing his Jersey heading towards the field, he then saw a little girl peaking at the corner. He was a little curious about this girl, so he walked behind her. Meanwhile the little girl was watching.

"Why are you peaking to the football members?" Shogetsu asked surprising the Girl.

The girl turned back, and saw a tall Line Backer of Deimon looking down at her.

"E-eh?" She squeaked.

"If you're interested to play, why don't you ask Hiruma Yoichi?" Shogetsu asked.

"Eh? Who is Hiruma?"The girl asked.

"What is your name?" Shogetsu asked emotionlessly.

"Jigoku Reiketsukan." She answered.

"The Name is Shogetsu…Shogetsu Kobayakawa…Follow me." He said seriously.

Jigoku Followed Shogetsu to the Field. At the field while Hiruma is having fun torturing Takeshi.

"Try Harder Fucking Smiley!" Hiruma Yelled firing some Bullets.

Then.

"OI! Fucking Blondilocks Someone Like to join the team!" Shogetsu called out.

Whe Hiruma Looked at Shogetsu's place.

"What did you say Fucking Terror?" Hiruma hissed scaring Jigoku.

Jigoku Hid Behind The Black Haired Devil.

"Some Short stuff wants to join the Team." Shogetsu said pushing Jigoku out of his back.

The little girl shyly looked at Hiruma. Hiruma looked at her for a minute and burst out laughing.

"Kekekekekeke is that short stuff really serious joining, can she even last?" Hiruma asked.

Shogetsu felt a vein pops on his temple and threw his helmet at Hiruma Silencing him.

"So what if she's short, height doesn't matter, you laughing hyena." Shogetsu said.

He turned around.

"Follow me Squirt; let's see your bench press." He said annoyed.

At the Gym, Jigoku Blinked.

"I'll have to lift that up?" She asked.

In front of her is a barbell weighed 95 kg..

"What can't do it?" Shogetsu said.

Jigoku shook her head and took a Deep breath, When Jumonji entered the gym.

"Jigoku what are you doing?" He asked.

"Lifting?" Jigoku answered.

As she Lift the Barbel.

"BIKUUUU!" She Squeaked and Heaved.

"Bench Press 95 Kg." Shogetsu said.

Then.

"ACK!" Jigoku choked.

The Barbel was on her neck her hands trying to lift the Barbel.

"Jigo-Chan!" Jumonji Cried as he tried to lift the Barbel.

"You shouldn't lift it that long Squirt." Shogetsu said.

Shogetsu Turns to leave.

"Oi! Jumanji (Lack of word to call Names), Take that Squirt to the Club She's in." He said.

Before Shogetsu reached the Door.

"WAIT! What would be my Position?" Jigoku asked.

"Might be the third Running Back." Shogetsu said.

"How can you predict Her Position?" Jumoji asked

"I don't Predict I Use Intuition. She'll might be a Good Use Later on." Shogetsu said coldly.

"Harsh Much!" Jumonji said.

Shogetsu Just Shrugged and Walked away. Later Jigoku, Takeshi and Shogetsu Lined up.

"Kekekeke so we got three New Members Now." Hiruma Cackled.

"But it doesn't mean I Bend at your Will Blondilocks." Shogetsu said acidly.

Takeshi and Jigoku Snickered at the Nickname. Which annoyed Hiruma to no End.

"Then just do what I say in the Game, Fucking Terror." He Hissed.

Shogetsu Grinned evilly.

"Make Me!" He Sniggered.

Takeshi and Jigoku inched away as The Blond and Dark Haired Devil Having a Glaring Match.

'_What did I get myself into?'_ Jigoku thought.

'_Maa maaa this will be fun'_ Takeshi smiled Hidding his intimidation.

Hiruma and Shogetsu have stomped away and continued training but Shogetsu Tackled Hiruma on the Ground and walked away.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I know the third Chapter is a little odd I was a little un well, so please I apologize for the weirdness.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Behind the Mask

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Slight Clifford X Oc X Yamato**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Chapter 4: Truth Behind the Mask of Terror Part 1**

It has been weeks Since Shogetsu came in Deimon and Sena and Some of his team had been Curious about him and Sometimes Sena's a Little Scared and Curious on what is his Brother's True Self is, Because He really found his older twin strange and why and how he became a person he is now . It was that Time when Sena was fixing His and Shogetsu's Room; He found some photos under his Table, Shogetsu was off to school for an early Practice or Maybe to annoy the Hell out of Hiruma so Early in the Morning.

**Photo 1:** Shogetsu in his Football Uniform along with his Best friend; He has a faint Smile on his lips while his Friend has a full blown goofy grin on his face.

**Photo 2: **Shogetsu was sleeping at the tree branch and on his right was his blue haired friend trying to wake him up.

**Photo 3:** Shogetsu fell to the bushes.

**Photo 4:** Shogetsu Chasing his only friend for waking him up.

The 5th Picture was the only photo he found strange it seems the photo was first taken before the 4, he didn't recognized who it was.

**Photo 5: **in the picture was a Blackish brown haired and Bright amber eyed boy at the age of 12, the blackish brown hair was a little combed down, short yet spikey, but it didn't take away his innocent and Friendly looks, in the picture the boy had a Kind and Happy, yet there's a hint of Sadness Smile and his Semi-narrow eyes was filled with warmth and yet again Sadness can be seen if one could look closely.

Sena could never word the feelings he would get when looking at the Person's eyes, however the brunette believed that the boy in the picture must have been kind, the boy was wearing a small Black clad Suit, the Small Fedora hat was on the boy's hands as if holding it. Upon his shoulder was a dark cape and on the cape hung golden medals and ornaments, that held closed by the golden fastenings; the pictures background was in a Rose Garden.

Sena can't put a finger on who this boy was, he put the photo on his bag planning to ask his nii-san who the boy is. During History Class Shogetsu yawned and Taking Down Notes, he noticed Sena was Barely Paying attention, he can feel something is off and he's going to ask Sena what's wrong later on. At recess Time Sena was on his way on the Canteen.

"No…" Shogetsu's Cold Voice. "Now Leave."

"Aww, Come on Tsu-Chan! Just one…" Rei's Voice. (Jigoku's Nickname).

"I said no." Shugetsu Huffed. "Let Go."

As Sena turn the Corner He saw Jigoku's Pulling His Dark Haired Twin's Sleeve, enough to rip it off. He chuckled at his Brother's misfortune having Jigoku on his Back.

"Pleeeaaasseeee Tsu-chan! Just one Melon Bread." Rei said giving Shogetsu a full blown puppy dog eyes.

As Jigoku do so, other students in the vicinity blush, Boy and Girls alike. Shogetsu Huffed.

"You already ate Two Melon Bread, You'll get fat, and as fat as Kurita and I'm 100% sure Blondilocks will call you Fatty Short Stuff." Shogetsu said bluntly.

Jigoku Puffed Her Cheeks.

"I'm Not Fat!" She Pouted.

"Well you are if you eat too much Melon Bread…Now Get off My Back!" Shogetsu argued.

"NO! Not unless you buy me one More Melon Bread!" Rei Said persistently.

Shogetsu groaned.

'_Dear Father are you trying my will power yet again?' _He groaned mentally.

As he looks down at Jigoku, She gave him the most irresistible puppy dog eyes as she could muster. Everyone in the vicinity watched nervously.

"Pleeaassee Tsu-chan." Rei Pleaded.

'_I'm gonna be 50 by the end of this day.'_ Shogetsu Thought.

He Sighed.

"Will you leave me alone if I buy you the Last one?" He asked.

Jigoku's eyes brighten.

"Hai! Hai!" She answered.

Shogetsu shoved the Last Melon Bread He got, when the Radio Crackled;

~Radio:~

YA-HA! ALL DEIMON DEVIL BATS FOOTBALL MEMBERS GATHER AT BUILDING NUMBER 6651 BE THERE OR BE HUNT DOWN YA-HA!

~END~

The Radio was turned off. At the Canteen.

"The Damn Fragger, what is he up to Now?" Shogetsu Cursed.

Sena Looked at his Brother.

"Is there something in my face that you must constantly look at me Sena?" Shogetsu asked.

Sena shook his head.

"Ie! Nothing." Sena answered.

Later on their way to Building Number 6651.

"Sena, why are you Silent for most of the day. Is there a problem?" Shogetsu asked.

He looked down at his younger twin.

"Don't Tell me it's nothing, I know there is ." He said.

Sena knew it, He rummaged at his bag and fished out a Picture which curious everyone.

"Nii-san, in this Picture who is he?" Sena asked showing the picture.

Shogetsu took the picture; everyone was peering at his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me see!" Rei said as she jumps up and down.

Shogetsu Stared at Sena.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Under the table." Sena answered.

Shogetsu Chuckled.

"This Photo was taken 3 years ago when I was still in Italy." He said.

"So who is it?" Yukimitsu asked

Shogetsu Looked at Sena.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked.

There was Silence, Upon Hitting Realization their eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" They screeched.

Shogetsu grinned at them wickedly.

"Yes that was me 3 years ago at the Burial of my Best friend." He said.

"Ah! So that's why I can see sadness in your eyes and your Smile." Sena Said.

"But that's a long time ago and I don't want that to happen again." Shogetsu said.

As they reached the Building the group became silent. In front of them is an old well known haunted House..

"You've got to be Kidding Me." Shogetsu Groaned.

Then.

"YA-HA! Listen up; this will be a Test of Courage. Who can ever last will get free time and ticket to the Themed Park this Friday." Yoichi said.

No one answered.

"Whatever." Shogetsu said.

As they get at the gate.

"W-Who's gonna go in?" Togano asked.

No one answered.

"You go fucking terror." Hiruma said.

"Why Me? Don't tell me you're scared to go Fucking Blondilocks?" Shogetsu said.

"Nope…Are you?" Hiruma returned the question.

Shogetsu walked up to the door, before he can even knock the Door Swung open without someone opening it. Shogetsu looked behind him and saw everyone was 10 yards away from the gate.

"Nobody's home." Shogetsu said.

From 10 yards away.

"Isn't it Obvious?" Jumonji said loudly.

At the front door.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for let's go in or are you guy's chickening out?" Shogetsu said and went inside.

Later all of them are inside after Shogetsu got in fearlessly, the house was Dark and cold full of dust and webs, there was long Silence. A whistle made them jump a good three feet in the air, they looked who is the source.

"*Whistles.*" Shogetsu whistles.

He looked at the group.

"What?" He asked.

"KNOCK IT OFF IT'S CREEPING US OUT!" Jumonji said.

At the Corner.

"Guys? Who are you talking to?" Shogetsu asked from the corner.

Their eyes became as wide as a saucer.

"But you…how?...when?...where?..." They said confused.

Shogetsu frowned.

"I've been in front of you the whole time since I got in hear first and you didn't even recognize me?" He asked.

When the group looked back who was right behind them, no it's not Shogetsu look alike but a bloody Ghost, it's face was disfigured, one of the eyes were out of its Socket, on his left check was a huge cut, the flesh was hanging from its place, the left eye was missing, the ghosts lips were not there, the hair was damp and sticking at its face the whole face was a bloody mess and wrinkly. Everyone froze in place. Just in time as the Bloody creature reach out its disfigured arm a hand was missing an index finger. Shogetsu being Cryptic.

"Super naturals guys… Cool. You've got to do better than that Hiruma" He said lacking enthusiasm.

"That wasn't my doing Fucking Terror." Hiruma said gruffly.

"If it isn't your doing then who the hell is that thing?" Rei Asked.

Silence. Then there's a thud creeping everyone out.

"Good Lord." Shogetsu sighed looking up.

In cue a head fell right on the floor rolling next to his feet. Everyone looked at Shogetsu, first eyes wide, and then he screeched.

**~This is where it all began Sorry for the Horrible Humor and Horror~**

"KOOOWAAIIII! (It means Scary… I think)" He Screeched and Kicked the head instinctively.

Then more body parts falling scarring the hell right on everyone scatters. Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi run for the Kitchen, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano ran to the living room, Yukimits, Kumosubi , Ishimaru ran to the second floor, Taki, Mamori, Suzuna and Jigoku ran to the Master's Chamber, Sena and Monta ran to the Library, and as For shogetsu and Takeshi they are Lost at the Cellar.

**~Kitchen Room~**

"Yoichi this is your entire Fault!" Musashi said.

"This is a Test of Courage isn't it?" Hiruma cackled.

"Hiruma-kun how can you laugh at this Time this is no laughing Matter!" Kurita yelled for the first Time.

Then something dropped right in front of them, it's a white shroud. There was Silence was Golden, yet the Screams were Silver when they saw it wasn't Just a sheet but a Headless Ghost trying to reach one of them, until few more headless creeps fell from the Ceiling, Hiruma was Shooting to no avail.

"Hiruma let's just get out of here!" Musashi yelled.

**~Meanwhile at the Living Room~**

Togano, Jumonji and Kuroki were hiding behind the Curtains.

"Do you think that thing is gone?" Asked Kuroki

"I don't know." Jumonji said.

When they turn to ask Togano…and instead of Togano they saw a Half Decayed Corpse in a bridal gown beside them, surprisingly yet Creepy the Corpse Moved its head to look at them…Togano was on the other end.

"KYAAAAAAA!" they screamed Like Girls. "HEEELP UUUSSS!"

**~At the Second Floor~**

"Where are we?" Yukimitsu asked.

"I think we're on the Second Floor Hallway." Ishimaru said.

When.

"KYAAAAAAA! HEEEELP UUUSSS!" screams from the Living room

Back at yukimitsu's group.

"Whoa what's that?" Ishimaru asked.

"GIRLS!" Kumosubi said.

"We have to go!" Yukimitsu said he was dead terrified.

**~At the Master's Chamber~**

Taki, Mamori, Suzuna and Jigoku were huddling like a cornered Sheep on the side of the room. Beside them is a huge portrait. Jigoku who looked up saw the Creepy portrait of an old Man. As she look at the portrait the person on the portrait winked at her.

"Nee-chan we have to leave!" Jigoku cried.

"Wh-why?" Mamori asked.

"THAT PORTRAIT JUST WINKED AT ME!" Jigoku wailed.

"WHAT?" Suzuna asked.

When they looked at the portrait it just did nothing, but when they look away it stuck it's tongue out, then back again when the four look back at the portrait, then it happen again this time they were looking.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" They cried.

"G-GUYS? Is it possible that arms can go through Ceilings and Walls?" Jigoku asked.

The Group looks at where Jigoku was looking and saw many arms coming through the Ceilings and walls.

"OMFG! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Mamori Cried Dragging Poor Jigoku on the collar.

Suzuna dragged her brother out of the room. Dashing to the stairs, hands were everywhere in the walls trying to grab them.

**~Library~**

"Sena I think we're lost." Monta said.

"We're in the Library Monta." Sena said nervously.

He really needs his Brother now, Just a while ago He never knew his twin would freak out like that, it's unlike him.

"Sena I think I saw someone passed by." Monta said.

"Monta, there's just the two of us at this creepy library." Sena said looking for the way out.

When all of a sudden the clock gonged making two hearts jump on their owner's throat. There was strange tapping noise, Monta Curious took a peak when all of a Sudden thunder crashed indicating storm is coming as the light from the thunder crashed, and Funny yet creepy Monta had Mistaken his Reflection as something else.

"MUKYAAAA! A GHOST!" He howled in fright.

"Monta calm down it's just your reflection!" Sena said trying to calm his Monkey friend.

But then it's otherwise, instead of calming down Monta grew frightened, pointing something at the Ceiling. Sena followed where Monta was pointing and became appalled. At the Ceiling is a girl (Imagine the girl in the Last Exorcism Movie) Sena took off Like a rocket dragging Monta with him towards the living room.

**~At the Cellar~**

"Ahaha I think we're lost." Takeshi said.

"That's because WE are Lost at this Haunted House." Shogetsu said bluntly.

"Aren't you scared?" Takeshi asked.

Shogetsu raised a brow.

"The only thing that creeps me out is that grin of yours." He said.

"Is this a new game?" Takeshi asked.

Shogetsu face palmed.

'_He thinks this a game.'_ He thought.

He sighed and looked around. When a hand touched his ass.

"Takeshi if you won't get your hand on _MY _ass I'll rip it off of you." Shogetsu said acidly.

Takeshi looked at him oddly.

"My hands are in my pocket." He said blinking.

Shogetsu raised his brow again.

"My hands are here." He said raising his hands. "Wait…if you're not touching my ass…then who?"

He looked back and saw no one, then back to Takeshi who was looking down.

"What are you looking down there?" He asked.

Takeshi pointed down, Shogetsu looked down and paled, behind him is a half bodied ghost touching his ass.

"Takeshi…" He called out.

"Hai?" Takeshi asked smiling hiding his mortification.

"Not a word to everyone." Shogetsu hissed.

Takeshi Smiled wider and nodded.

"I promise." He said.

Shogetsu let out string of Yells and Curses echoed through the Cellar and Halls making everyone wince thinking who it was. Back at the Cellar.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING SON OF A B!CH! WHY DON'T YOU DIE AND REST IN PEACE ALREADY YOU DIRTY FUCKING HALF BODIED PERVERT DEEP S#!T! FRAGGER!" Shogetsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was stomping in the Cellar like there's no tomorrow, Cursing to no end. Takeshi was smiling brightly that can make the sun jealous and he was covering his ears, he can hear tiny bits of snippets.

**~Back at the Kitchen~**

"Who was that cursing so loud?" Musashi asked as he Hide under the table along with Hiruma, kurita was hiding behind the cabinet.

"Who do you think it is?" Hiruma Huffed.

"It came from the Cellar." Kurita said.

"Do you think Sho-kun is Okay?" Musashi said.

"That Fucking Terror can take care of himself; he can even be in the list of the most Damn Fucking Creepy Bastards."Hiruma said.

"So you admit you are scared of him?" Musashi asked.

"No Fucking way!" Hiruma Hissed

**~At the Living room~**

"Who do you think can curse that hard?" Togano asked.

"Hiruma I guess?" Jumonji answered.

"Hiruma can't Curse that kind of curse." Kuroki said.

"Don't you think someone in our group can?" Jumonji asked.

"How about Sho-kun?" Kuroki said.

"That Midget doesn't have a voice that high." Kuroki said.

**~At the Stairs~**

"Who could that be?" Ishimaru asked.

"Don't you think t's Hiruma?" Yukimitsu asked.

"SHO!" Kumosubi said.

**~Hallway~**

"Where's Sena?" Mamori asked.

"I thought I saw Him with Mon-mon." Suzuna answered.

"A-HA-HA! You have forgotten Shogetsu!" Taki said twirling.

"Where is Takeshi anyway?" Jigoku asked.

**~At the Cellar Door~**

"Was that Sho-kun Yelled?" Monta asked.

"He could be." Sena answered.

Sena hoped that his brother is in this Cellar. So as he opens the Door, as he open the door he can hear the heavy panting.

"Maa, Maa I think you cursed too much Sho-san I think everyone had heard you." Takeshi smiled.

"Shut it, who cares." Shogetsu huffed.

**~Down the Cellar~**

Takeshi was rubbing Shogetsu's back because He choked after he Cursed. Shogetsu might be a scary person but he can sometimes be humorous. When.

"Nii-san?" Sena's voice.

Shogetsu coughed.

"Down Here Sena." He calls out.

As Sena and Monta descend from the Stairs. They Saw how messed up Shogetsu was, His hair was Gravity Defying. They looked at him for a moment just to be sure he wasn't the doppelganger.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is my hair is gravity defying again? Dear Brother?" Shogetsu asked.

Yep, he's the real deal alright. Before everyone can stop Sena he flung himself to his older twin's arms.

"ANI! Don't leave me like that again!" He cried.

"Sena? Are you scared?" Shogetsu asked.

Sena Hate to admit it.

"Hai!" He answered.

Shogetsu smiled.

"There's no need for you to be afraid anymore. I'm here." He said. "I will never let you go."

Sena Snuggled to his brother for comfort.

"Let's leave at this place and Go home." Shogetsu said and lead the group out.

**~Outside the Cellar~**

"Let's go find the others." Takeshi said.

Shogetsu gave him a look.

"Don't worry I am not going to touch anything." Takeshi said.

"Make sure of it." Shogetsu said acidly.

And they went back inside to find the others.

_To Be Continued in Part 2_

_Please Review_

**Sorry for Horrible Humor and Horror, I'm just a little Bored and I can't think of anything.**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2 of Chapter 4

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21**

**Pairings: Sena X Shin, Slight Clifford X Oc X Yamato**

**-}-|-}-|-}-|-}-||-{-|-{-|-{-|-{-**

**Chapter 5: Truth Behind the Mask of Terror Part 2**

As Shogetsu and his group went back inside at the back door.

"Who's gonna open it?" Monta asked.

Takeshi and Sena stepped back; Monta looked at the Black Haired Demon.

"I guess that left you no choice Sho-san." He said.

Shogetsu Huffed and walked towards the Door, as Shogetsu stepped on the Welcome Doormat the Floor Gave in.

"Oh SHIIIIIITTT!" was His last words as he fell to God Knows where.

Outside.

"NII-SAN!" Sena Cried out seeing his brother fall.

The trio ran to the Door and as they stepped in the Porch the Floor Gave in and fell to the Place where Shogetsu was. That time Down to the Ground Floor.

"SHIIIIIITT!" Shogetsu Yelled.

And he fell on the Ground with a _THUD_ and _OOF_. He stood up dusting his Clothes.

"Why did I even bother come in this Haunted…No, Formerly House of Lunatics in the first place anyway? And I forgot this part is Kind of Stinks!" He Grumbled as he wipe his nose.

As he looked up, He Cringed in front of him were Bodies…Dead Disfigured Bodies, some were rotting and some were just ripped off Months ago. He looked around and saw internal organs were in a jar. He walked around the area and found the exit quite easily.

"Shit! If Sena and those two come here they'll might be scared for life." He thought.

When he heard the Familiar Voices.

"I spoke too soon." Shogetsu mumbled as he took an unused Curtain.

He waited and as the trio Land He spread the curtain to cover their faces except for Takeshi.

"HIIIII!" Sena Cried in fright.

"MUKYAAAA!" Monta screamed.

"Calm down you two it's just me." Shogetsu said.

Then.

"Maaa, Sho-san how can you stomach to see this place?" Takeshi asked.

"I got used to it." Shogetsu said bluntly.

As Takeshi walked around, he tripped and bumped to Shogetsu and fell on top of him.

"Spine Chilling!" He said.

"Spine Chilling? More like Spine Breaking!" Shogetsu Huffed. "Get Off of Me you're heavy."

Takeshi did as he was told and got off of the black haired demon.

"Nii-san? What's going on?" Sena asked.

"Where are we? I can't see." Monta added.

"We're in the ground floor and don't take off that curtain." Shogetsu said.

"Do you know where the exit is?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course I rounded up this place before you three came along." Shogetsu said. "Follow me."

Then he dragged Sena and Monta who were inside the Curtain out of the room, Takeshi was walking behind them.

**~Living Room~**

Togano, Kuroki and Jumonji were hiding under the Table, when Mamori, Suzuna, Natsuhiko and Jigoku came.

"Mou, where did those two ran off to?" Mamori asked worriedly.

"They might be heading this way." Suzuna said.

When.

"Who's there?" Togano asked.

"Togano is that you?" Mamori asked.

Togano stood up from couching and saw Mamori at the door.

"Kekekeke." Hiruma cackled behind Mamori.

"Is everyone here already?" Yukimitsu asked.

Kurita, Musashi, Ishimaru and Kumosubi behind him.

"Ahaha! Takeshi, Monta, Sena and Senko aren't present." Natsuhiko said.

Then they heard someone staggered and fell, coming from the entrance door.

"Ow." Shogetsu grunted.

"Sorry ani…I can hardly see." Sena said.

"Sena? Where are we?" Monta asked.

Another crash was heard again.

"GACK!" Shogetsu Wheezed.

"Ow! Monta!" Sena Squeaked.

"Sorry." Monta apologized.

"Ahahaha Is this another Game?" Takeshi asked.

"No." Shogetsu huffed as he tried to stand up.

Takeshi was about to step but his shoe lace was untied causing him to step on it making him trip on top of Shogetsu who was already crushed.

"Wow that was Spine Chilling fall." Takeshi smiled brightly.

"Spine Chilling More like Spine Breaking…Get off me all three of you, you guys are heavyyyy!." Shogetsu said heaving. "And you're Crushing Me!"

The Takeshi, Monta and Sena got off of the Crushed Black Haired Devil, as Shogetsu stood up.

"You Guys need to have a Diet, you guys nearly crushed my Spine." He Said annoyed.

Mamori and the others sweat Dropped, at the hallway.

"So where is the living room?"Monta asked.

Shogetsu huffed.

"Just straight ahead, and turn to the left corner." He Huffed.

"Lead the Way!" Takeshi said.

Shogetsu Sighed again and Walked passed him. As the trio follows their Leader…their footsteps echoed the Hallway. Shogetsu got bored so.

"Daa-Dun, Da-dun, Daa-dun Daa-Dun, Da-Dun." He Hummed.

Sena, Monta and Takeshi was really Creeping out.

"Uh…Sho-Sempai." Monta Calls.

"Hn?" Shogetsu answered looking back.

"Please Stop it it's creeping us out." Monta said.

Shogetsu stopped for a moment, He was Dead Bored, and He grinned and whistled something like a Graveyard Symphony. He chuckled mentally as the trio winced in surprise.

"NII-SAN/Sho-Sempai/Sho-San!" Sena, Monta and Takeshi Yelled.

"Nani? (What?)" Shogetsu asked calmly.

"Stop it!" The trio said.

"Sure." Shogetsu said._ 'Not.'_

Shogetsu Chuckled, as he turns to the corner a trap door opens right as Shogetsu step forward.

"NOT AGAAAIIIIiiiiiinnnnn!" Shogetsu yelled as he fell back to the Cellar.

Holes really loved the Black Haired Devil, Back at the Hallway.

"Ahahahaha, Holes really love Shogetsu-san." Takeshi said.

"That's not funny Takeshi-san; we have to get him back." Sena Yelled.

And the trio ran back outside. Soon they reached the Cellar they saw Shogetsu on the floor with swirls for an eyes.

"Nii-san are you okay?" Sena asked.

Then came a not Shogetsu like answer.

"One plus one equals three." He said dazed.

The trio Sweat dropped. Takeshi and Sena assisted the dazed Black Devil.

"Why is there a Monkey Looking me?" Shogetsu asked still dazed.

"MUKYAA! Who are you calling a Monkey?" Monta asked angrily.

Soon his rants were just at the background.

"Nii-san that's Monta, not a Monkey." Sena said trying not to laugh.

"Monta Who?" Shogetsu asked in confused Daze.

Sena and Takeshi sweat dropped, Monta fumed.

"Why is that Monkey yelling at me?" Shogetsu asked Dazed.

Takeshi and Sena Face palmed. When they got outside a bright flash blinded the trio.

"Kekeke, Perfect Blackmail."Hiruma Cackled.

"And a perfect cause of your Early Grave, Yoichi." Mamori chided.

"Well that's kind of funny, 'Here lies Hiruma died By Blackmail, Killed by the Black Devil.' (attempt humor, I know it's not Funny)" Musashi said chuckling.

Hiruma Grunted. Then there were gurgling Noise and something was being dragged, Just in time Shogetsu recovers from his daze.

"OH! I remember something about a story just like this." He said.

"What?" Hiruma asked.

"You wanna know?" Shogetsu asked.

"What does it look like?" Hiruma huffed.

"Are you sure?" Shogetsu grinned a Cheshire cat like grin.

"By the way you are grinning I think it means something bad." Jigoku said.

"Alright we better go in the Cellar, we don't want to get wet are we?" Shogetsu said.

They followed suit, once inside.

"So about the story?" Hiruma huffed.

Shogetsu pointed a finger on his chin, racking his brain for that sort of story.

"Well…I don't know if My memory serves me right It all started on a dark day like this or should I say a night like this, it happened on a street named Meiwa on a building number 1566, on a dark rainy night there are two couples resided on a house same as this the Murder happened one night after the man found out that his wife have an affair with other man, jealousy drove this man to a jealous rage and waited for the man to leave his house, once the man is out he went to the Cellar and took his axe and dragged his son and two daughters somewhere on the house without his wife knowing and Hacked them to death and Dragged his wife somewhere in the highway road and hacked her to death there on that stormy night. 3 years later there are another couple moved on the house where the incident happened they were American couples who moved on that house, it said in the documents those couple who moved on that house names were Mr. Ned Evans and Mrs. Susan Evans, one night it happened again as Susan and Ned were driving through a wooded empty section of highway close to their new house. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.

"We'd better stop," said Mrs. Susan.

Mr. Ned nodded his head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline.

Pale and shaking, Ned quickly turned to check if Susan was all right. When she nodded, Ned relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.

"I'm going to see how bad it is," he told Susan, and when out into the storm. She saw his blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, he jumped in beside her, soaking wet.

"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," he said. "I'm going to have to go for help."

Susan swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. He told her to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until he returned.

Axe Murder Hollow. Although Ned hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt that section of the road.

Outside the car, Susan heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.

Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. Ned must have found a police officer. Susan unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it.

Hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Ned her husband. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Bump. Bump. Bump.

Susan screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.

"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."

The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light and very soon in a broad day light Mr. and Mrs. Evans' Bodies were found on the same road Mr. Evans' Body was Found Hanging on the tree and Mrs. Evans' Body were hacked into pieces in front of the Car. Since then people rarely go to that road and only in broad day light, until Now that place and that house were continuously haunted up to this Day (or Night.) and no one is brave enough to go there." Shogetsu said with a straight Face.

After the story everyone is silenced, the cellar was in total silence, shogetsu raised an elegant brow.

"Any question?" Shogetsu asked.

No one moved.

"Don't tell me you guys got scared over a short horror story?" Shogetsu said half- heartedly amused.

Monta raised his hand.

"Is the story true?" He asked.

Shogetsu thought over this.

"Maybe or maybe not, I heard only that in Rumors and Gossips." He said walking towards the Cellar Door and looked outside.

Outside it's dark and rainy.

"Should we move inside the house or _STAY_ in _HERE _where we will be sitting in cold Oblivion?" Shogetsu asked.

Cold wind brushed the walls and to the already cold soaked bodies of our favorite football players. As they march their asses outside in the hard down pour rain. While walking in the rain Shogetsu who was in lead since he got good eyesight even in the rain (Due to his training in Italy) saw a shadow peering at the corner.

"HALT! Who goes there!" He cries out.

Then he ran after the shadow leaving the group in the Middle of the Garden.

"NII-SAN! WHERE DID YOU GO!" Sena asked terrified ever since he heard the Story.

"I think he saw something moving spurring him in to instinctively action." Musashi said.

Few moments in cold Silence.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a loud Scream rang in the cold air.

Silence seized everyone. Sena, Jigoku, Takeshi and the other midgets huddled together.

"I-Is that sho-san Screamed?" Takeshi asked totally terrified.

Sena was shaking in fright, when a cold large hand holds his Shoulder.

"GYAAAHHHH!" He cried in fright.

He thrashed Twist and turn trying to break away from his asssilant.

"Sena-kun it's me." A familiar deep emotionless tone said.

Sena upon recognition looked up. Then two other voices came.

"Shin/Shin-kun did you find them?" Takami's Voice.

"Hai." Shin said.

Suddenly Sena tackled Him.

"Shin-san! I'm so glad you're here!" Sena cried.

"What are you guys doing here in this haunted place anyway?" Takami asked.

"Uhh…Ghost hunting?" Sena and Takeshi answered.

"How about you three?" Hiruma huffed.

"Well, we happened to passed by when Shin here saw the black haired Sena Running across the lawn and turned to the corner, thinking Sena-kun might be here since shin saw the Sena Look alike. So we went in and when we heard a scream we immediately, and yet instinctively ran here and ran to you guys." Takami said.

Sakuraba looked around, he cringed upon recognition.

"Umm…Takami? What is the name of this street and building number anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know…I think its Meiwa Street Building Number 6651?" Takami answered in doubt.

"Umm…I hate to ask, is this the place where the Axe Murder Hollow happened?" Jigoku asked.

Takami and Sakuraba looked surprised.

"Where did you hear that?" Takami asked.

At the Side Sena was still clinging to Shin.

"From Nii-san who was gone missing for 20 minutes by now?" Sena said.

"You mean Getsu-Kun told you that story?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, Nii-san told us that." Sena answered.

"Is the Story true?" Monta asked.

Upon hitting realization.

"Umm, I don't know if it is true,some people says upon the clock struck 12:00 midnight the ghost off a man will appear once more and haunt this place." Takami said.

"Umm…Sena? You said your Nii-san's been missing for 20 minutes right?" Sakuraba asked.

Sena nodded.

"We better find him before that ghost does!" sakuraba said.

Then they heard something Staggering.

"Wh-Who's there?" Kurita asked.

The lightning struck making a flash of light. Then.

"Next Time I'll be more careful." A low and wheezing voice unknowingly belongs to the Black Haired Devil.

As he turns to the Corner he saw Sena and the others and shin with his friends?

"GUYS!" He called out wheezing and for a while brushing his tongue trying to get rid of the last taste of the mud out of his tongue.

On the group they froze upon hearing the somewhat wheezing voice calling out to them, they shakily looked back and saw an unfamiliar figure behind them, as the lightning strikes again a dim flash of light gave them a few seconds to view this person in the corner, in fright they had mistaken a soaking wet and Mud bathed Black Haired Demon, His hair was all way down sticking on his muddy face, making him more unrecognizable, mistaking him for the Murderer who Haunts the area.

"AAAAAHHHH! THE AXE MURDER HOLLOW!" they cried out together.

Kurita took hold of Hiruma and Musahi's arm and ran out of the place; Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano ran dragging each other, Yukimitsu, Kumosubi and Ishimaru running and stumbling, Suzuna dragging his brother, Mamori dragging Jigoku, Takeshi and Monta are running like there's no tomorrow, Sena was Slung on Shin's Shoulder and was carried away, Finally Takami and Sakuraba are taking Long Strides to get ahead of the Mad Dash Party.

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT NII-SAN?" Sena cried out from a Distance.

"OH SHIT WE FORGOT!" was the only reply Sena got.

Back at the Old house.

"They. Ran. Away. Leaving. Me. Behind." Shogetsu said angrily…

When.

"What are you doing here miss?" A shy Voice asked.

Shogetsu who was completely soaked and angry and being mistaken for a girl looked up to the Source of that voice and saw three figures standing behind him.

"Who the Fuck are you and what do you want?" He asked full of hostility. "And I'm A _BOY NOT_ a Fucking _GIRL_."

"Maa, we are football players from Teikoku and we just came here to investigate for the Murder case." A dark haired man said with a blinding smile plastered on his face.

"Your friends seems got scared of you." A white long haired teen said.

"Shut it whitey." Shogetsu hissed angrily.

"My name is Taka Honjo." He said.

"I did not ask what's your name, Idiot, Now get out of my way I have Idiot Mobs to chase!" Shogetsu hissed angrily.

Taka no longer wants to agitate the angry Black Haired Devil step aside, Shogetsu noticed the dark haired man looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Shogetsu hissed like an angry cat.

"Nothing…Umm…" He said.

"Spit it Out I don't have all night to have chit chat with you." Shogetsu spat angrily.

"I want to know your name." He asked. "I'm Takeru Yamato and you are?"

Shogetsu huffed distastefully.

"The Name's Shogetsu Kobayakawa from Deimon, Now back off." He said and he went off like a rocket.

On the road the Mad Dash Party was still running at the empty highway near the park. Hiruma who look back saw Shogetsu's Shadowed figure running like a madman towards them with an amazing speed of 4.1 Seconds.

"Hmm. I never knew there's a ghost can run this fast." He said bluntly.

The group looked back and saw a cloud of mud in the air and saw a figure behind it.

"OH NOOOO!" they screeched.

And.

"IT'S JUST ME YOU MORONS!" Shogetsu's angry Voice called out.

But.

"Now the Ghost is Imitating Sho-san." Takeshi said.

"You Knuckle Head I'M THE REAL SHOGETSU KOBAYAKAWA." He roared indignantly.

The group stopped on their tracks and looked back at the figure; once the group stopped Shogetsu slowed his Pace, the group waited in anticipation to see this person, once the black Haired Devil is close enough he combed his hair back and gave them a look.

"You. Guys. Are. A. Bunch of. Sissies." Shogetsu said.

"But we saw the Ghost!" Jigoku said.

Shogetsu rolled his eyes.

"The figure you saw at the corner of the old house is just me, soaked and wet." He huffed.

"Why are you soaked and Wet anyway?" Takami asked.

"And you are?" Shogetsu asked.

"Takami Ichiro nice to meet you." He said.

"And I'm Sakuraba Haruto." The Second Blondilocks Said.

"I'm Shogetsu Kobayakawa, I was Soaked and Wet Because I Slipped in a Puddle." He said. "While I was Chasing Someone."

Hiruma Quirked his Brow.

"You were Chasing Someone?" He asked.

"I saw a Shadow I have to see who it was." Shogetsu said.

"Why did you chase that shadow anyways?" Jigoku asked.

"Maybe it's because one of my Trained senses Kicked in to see who it was." Shogetsu said.

Then he gave Hiruma a Smug Look.

"Why are you looking at yoi-nii like that?" Suzuna asked.

"He said who can ever last in that Damned place will get free time and tickets to the Themed Park this Friday…I am the only one left there for over 15 Minutes to wipe off the Mud all over me after you al Ran off and Screaming like Sissies." Shogetsu Chuckled as the groups' faces turned into5 interesting shades of red.

"And I got a Good record and video of it too." He said laughing darkly.

He flipped off the Camcorder. Everyone watched from his shoulder.

~VIDEO~

In the Video they can see themselves standing in the garden talking Sena can be seen clinging on Shin. Suddenly they heard wheezing Call.

"GUYS!"

The Group looked at the Source so they are looking at the Camera, then they can hear lightning roars, they can see the looks on their faces. Hiruma and Musashi Had their faces in horror, Kurita had his freaked out face, Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano had their brave yet frightened looks on their face and they had tears streaks at the corner at their eyes, yukimitsu was being clutched by Ishimaru and Kumosubi who was wailing and had tears streaming from their eyes, Suzuna was clutching her brother, mamori was clutching the already passed out Jigoku, Takeshi and Monta are already as white as a ghost, Sakuraba and Takami are pale as well and their eyes are as round as Dinner Plates, Shin's Face shows nothing and Sena was clinging at him it was clear that he's Petrified from Fright because he's pale and shaking.

Then another thunder struck Spurred them to run, everyone saw Shin Slung the Terrified Brunette to his shoulder and run off catching up to the Mad Dash Party.

"Am I that terrifying when soaking wet that they had to ran off like Satan's on their heels…Wait Scratch that even that Demon Blondilocks is running?" the all too familiar voice of the Black Haired Demon.

~End Video~

Shogetsu looked at them smirking victoriously.

"Blackmail." He said proudly.

Then he starts walking away from the group after he got the tickets.

"Shin-kun if you please put my Brother down we're going home, Takami, Sakuraba and Shin-san you may come to the Theme Park Tomorrow, meet us at the entrance." Shogetsu said.

As Sena touched the ground he ran to his Twin's Side and walked Home.

"Well Sena We got ourselves Some Date and You're Dating your Dream Guy." Shogetsu Chimed

"NII-SAN! MOU!" Sena Cried in embarrassment.

"Cool it little bro I was Just Kidding." Shogetsu said Chuckling.

"Stop teasing me!" Sena yelled from athe Distance.

"But you're cute when angry." Shogetsu said giggling.

"MOU!" Sena groaned.

"See what I Mean? You're even cuter when you're frightened." Shogetsu Snickered.

As they got home 1:00 am in the Morning, they took shower and went to bed for tomorrow's New Event. Sena However Found out that His Brother Is not a bad Person, but still he needs to find more secrets that plaguing his mind on what kind of person he is, he'll find the truth whether the last thing he do.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review _

**SuperfluousActions**** Your Oc is up Kyouya Fuji.**


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement Park

**Blaze Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So Far OCs That I had accepted.<strong>

bukalay's: **Shitutsuko Takeshi** of Deimon

ChildOfDe4th's: **Jigoku, Reiketsukan** of Deimon

SuperfluousActions': **Kyouya Fuji** of Deimon

Yukiyuki del tempest's: **hachijouji, aya** of Seibu

The Neo Productions': **Mikage Yoshiko** of Bando

Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura's: **Kobayakawa Shinryu** of Deimon

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

**Shitutsuko Takeshi** Paired with **Suzuna Taki**

**Jigoku, Reiketsukan** Paired with **Hiruma Yoichi**

**Kyouya Fuji** Paired with **Sakuraba Haruto**

**hachijouji, aya** Paired with **Riku Kaitani**

**Mikage Yoshiko** Paired with **Taka Honjo**

**Kobayakawa Shinryu** Paired with **Takami Ichiro  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I Apologize for the Very Long Wait, It's Just that my Mom won't let me in at my own house, the reason is that I've always been locking up myself and never going outside my house so she sent me somewhere far and away from computers, but I successfully snuck out sometimes so here is the sixth chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> **Amusement parks are ANYTHING BUT!**

-In the bus that's in the parking lot—

Shogetsu looked at his Friends inside the bus, the whole team was trying to plead to him that they want to go with them too beside he has lots of tickets with him since he won it from Hiruma yesterday.

"Oi, Sena; wake up, we're here!" Shogetsu shook the Small Running back. The reaction was instantaneous.

Sena bolted awake, nearly slapping Sakuraba, who was walking by, and bumping heads with Shogetsu, "WE'RE HERE!"

Takami and Sakuraba sweat dropped and they tried to calm the ball of energy down.

Kuroki put away his magazine and poked Jumonji on the shoulder.

"Yo, Jumonji, wake up, we're here."

Jumonji stirred, "Huh…? Wha—where am I?" the Blond teen blinked blearily and took in his surroundings.

Kuroki snickered at the sight of a sleepy Jumonji; he got up and picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"We're at the park, sleepy-head, get your ass up and wake up."

Jumonji rubbed his eyes, "Yosh…" he mumbled; he stretched and got off his seat, picking up his bag at the same time.

Shogetsu and Shin picked up their consecutive bags and after waiting for a still frightened Monta and a smiling evilly Ikari to get off the bus after Jumonji and Kuroki, they took their leave after thanking the driver.

"You're welcome; I'll be here when you get back." The driver pulled out an alarm clock at set it for 9:50pm, "I'll be sleeping, but this baby will wake me up. Go have fun."

Takeshi laughed and nodded, "Okay."

Then he and Shogetsu got off the bus and out into the fresh air.

"Okay, let's get to the park's entrance." Shogetsu said as the other's began to make their way.

Jigoku ran back and forth, her pent-up hyperness coming back.

"We're going to the park, going to park today!" Jigoku sang while she skipped.

Her team-mates all sighed but smiled, or in Shogetsu's and Shin's case, inwardly smiled.

!OoOoO!

As they approached the park's entrance, the Deimon and White Knights regulars heard the screams of people riding rides near them.

Jigoku couldn't wait, _'YA! This is going to rock! WOO!'_

After they handed the ticket people their tickets, all 20 boys and 4 girls looked around them. People were babbling away, laughing, or crying from the fright and adrenaline rushing through their bodies from previous rides.

Hiruma looked up as a roller coaster flew by above their heads, going through 5 loops.

He smiled at the frightened screams and laughter he heard.

This certainly will be a trip to remember!

That time Shogetsu, Sakuraba, Shin and Takami were just standing there and watching the others at every stand playing some shooting Games when someone bumped on Sakuraba and sent the person on the ground.

"Oh I'm Sorry, Are you Hurt?" Sakuraba asked as he helped the small person on the ground.

"Ah! I'm Fine, I-I'm Sorry as well I wasn't looking where I was Going." The Boy said as he looked up and come face to face with Sakuraba, he clutched his Big Book tightly.

"By the way I'm Sakuraba Haruto and these are my friend Kobayakawa Shogetsu, Shin Seijurou and Takami Ichiro, What's your Name?" Sakuraba asked.

At first the boy look a little bit scared because of Shogetsu.

"You look Familiar; I think you're a schoolmate from Deimon is it?" He asked.

The Boy nodded.

"M-My name is Kyouya Fuji, nice to meet you." He said.

Sakuraba flashed him a smile.

"Since you're here why don't you come with us?" He asked.

At first Kyouya's a bit nervous, then.

"We won't mind really, Shogetsu-kun still have spare tickets for one more person, right?" Takami asked looking at the Black Haired Devil.

Shogetsu just huffed and gave the spare tickets to Kyouya. When he caught sight of Sena signaling him and the others to come.

"Well let's go, Sena's calling for us." Shogetsu said and walked past the group. The other 3 followed him, none of the group protested when Shogetsu introduced Kyouya to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Attack<strong>

"Hey! Let's go on that ride!" Jigoku grabbed Hiruma's arm and pointed at a ride named,

"'Heart Attack'?" Shogetsu inquired, smiling, "Sounds fun. Let's go."

Monta, who was next to Shogetsu, felt the sadistic dark aura around his sempai. He cringed a little and backed away.

'_Shogetsu sempai is freaky…'_As soon as Monta thought that, Shogetsu turned his head and looked at him.

_**- CHIBI CATCH –**_

Chibi Monta backed away, scared shitless while an evil looking Chibi Shogetsu grinned at him.

'_Scratch that last thought; he's frightening!'_Monta gulped and ran up ahead with Jigoku and Kyouya, whom were both dragging a surprised Sena and Takeshi.

Shogetsu closed his eyes and sighed. He and Hiruma then started after them, Takami and Sakuraba following.

As the boys made their way to Heart Attack, they looked all around them, staring and pointing at the rides.

"OKAY then…" Shogetsu said, gathering all of his team-mates attention to him, "Now that that's done with…" here the prodigy turned and coughed slightly, but we all know what he really did, "Let's be on our way to the ride shall we?"

Everyone nodded and went up to Heart Attack, all the while still snickering at the scene before.

As they all climbed up the stairs of Heart Attack, they noticed the exit of the ride and saw people walk out.

They looked to see the after affects the ride caused the strangers.

They all thought that Heart Attack was just a scary name to get people to ride the ride. The people walking; or stumbling out of the exit proved them otherwise.

"Oh man, I thought I was going to DIE!" a boy looking around 18 yelled as he practically collapsed on one of the many benches near the exit.

"I want to throw up…" whimpered a girl, who sat down next to the boy, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"HGG! BLLLLG!" the horrible sound of retching from the next person made them cringe.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" yelled a man; he looked to be around 20 years old.

"SAME HERE!" another man around his late 30s whimpered.

All of the regulars were silent as they watched more people walk out, girls and women were crying, rushing to the restrooms to throw up, throwing up, or shaking with fright as the boys and men stiffly walked out looking as though they had been through hell and back, their eyes were wide open with shock, adrenaline and downright fright.

"Is the ride that Fucking scary?" Hiurma asked one boy who came out of the exit.

Everyone who got off the ride just stared at Hiruma and the other regulars.

"SCARY?" They all shouted, "IT WAS DAMN RIGHT EXHILERATING AND TERRIFYING AS HELL!"

The regulars sweat dropped at that.

"After this ride, I'm not afraid of hell or death anymore…" a girl said, her eyes still wide opened as people looked at her as she finished her sentence, "I saw _and_ experienced it with my own eyes and soul."

The people around her nodded numbly and walked away.

'_What did we get ourselves into…?'_the thought ran through the minds of our favorite characters as they made their way to the ride that just might kill them.

**!OoOoO!**

"…" Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"…" Sena, Monta, Jigoku, Takeshi, and Kyouya's eyes widened with shock.

"…" Takami froze in his position.

"…Oh shit…" Sakuraba muttered, studying the…THING…in front of him.

"Hehe…" Shogetsu grinned gleefully.

"This…is going to be…" Jigoku trailed off, everyone looked at her, and expecting her to say, "COOL!" but it never came. Instead, she said the words they didn't expect at all, "THE END OF ME!"

In front of them was a ride that fit group of people. Yes, it's that big. The coaster was shaped into a heart; each seat faced the others since there were red "cracks" all over the heart. The heart's inside was all red while the seats were black with orange belts and shoulder holders/restraints.

Shogetsu looked at the roller tracks of the ride and saw that this was the ride he smiled at earlier at the front entrance, for there were five loops he saw and the tracks were crazy, going up and down, side to side, over and under; hell, it even ZIG-ZAGGED upside down!

Shogetsu's insides clenched with anticipation. He couldn't to get on the ride.

"Maybe we should save this for last?" Musashi asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, let's." Takeshi agreed.

Jigoku had other plans though, even though she was scared shitless, she still wanted to ride Heart Attack. "NYOOO! NYA! We must ride this one!" the Petite football player declared, "If we don't get over a ride like this, we won't have fun at ALL here!"

Shogetsu, not wanting to hurt his pride or something like that by being a wussy, nodded, "Besides, would you all like to go on this ride in the morning or at night when it's cold which makes it seem that we're diving into oblivion?"

Shogetsu's statement produced hesitant and scared silence, and then the answer came in a millisecond.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

People getting off the ride heard this and gaped with their eyes widened in shock at the bravery of the boys, or was it stupidity?

"They're nuts!"

"Crazy!"

"Are they wishing for death sentences?"

"It was nice knowing their bravery."

"More like stupidity…"

VERY silent murmurs went around the exiting people; it didn't go past Hiruma and Shogetsu though. The former shook his head and sighed while the latter chuckled and asked, "Are we really stupid and crazy enough to have a good time?"

"I don't Fucking know Fuckin' Terror…maybe." Hiruma said with a faint hint of an Evil smile. Note that it was FAINT.

The pink gates leading to three hearts of the ride opened and the lucky 27 people got in their respective heart and sat down, buckling up and securing their safety/life lines. Nine of those 27 people were of course, the Deimon and Oujo Regulars.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_

The Chibi regulars were getting into the rides while the death march song played. Chibi Sena stopped, "Anybody hear that?" Chibi Monta stopped in his tracks, "Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything," said Chibi Takeshi.

"Must have been my imagination then," Chibi Sena muttered. Death march keeps playing, softer this time.

As the Safety Inspectors or Heart Attack inspected and tested the security of the shoulder restraints and safety belts, a preppy, chipper, happy woman's voice broke out of the speakers near the ride's track exits and near the lines.

"Please do not stick your arms out or above your head, hence the warning: "Keep your hands and feet _inside_ the vehicle at all times during the ride," If you have a sudden urge to throw up, please save it until the end of the ride. Thank you!"

The speakers died out and the voice faded.

Everyone in the hearts jaws dropped open. "SAVE it until the end of the ride? WHAT THE HELL?"

The passengers were in disbelief when the speakers came back to life and the woman's sugary voice floated out again.

"Oh yes, if you or anyone else faints, please scream at the top of your lungs to stop the ride and get help. If you or anyone else gets injured or gets sick, please scream at the top of your lungs and get help. If you are not immune to headaches, dizziness, loop-de-loops or fast speeds around 100k/mph please get off the ride now."

The woman's voice then disappeared which was followed by complete silence.

"THE HELL!" everyone shouted.

Now, since nobody got off the ride after the voice disappeared, the ride started off and the conductor saluted them.

"Good luck, hope you survive!"

The passengers and the regulars' eyes widened and their jaws were hanging open.

"Survive? Good Luck? WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No one got to finish their scream as the vehicles began to move.

Everyone was screaming their heads off. "!"

"…The ride didn't even exit the line-up yet…" the conductor said, sweat dropping along with everyone else in the vicinity of Heart Attack.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?" shouted the passengers.

It was during that time and day that Heart Attack was proclaimed 'The most feared ride of all'.

But who knows? The regulars didn't even go on any other rides yet, so they didn't support that title…yet.

The three vehicles slowly but surely climbed up the tracks and their passengers were visibly shaking and pale, all clutching their life-lines (excuse the pun). The Deimon and Oujo regulars had scattered thoughts running through their heads, **(AN: I'll leave who said what up to you.)**

'_DAD, I LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET TO CLOSE UP THE SUSHI BAR!'_

'_Okaa-san! DAISUKE! NYA!'_

'…_Well, it was nice knowing me, and the others. Not the Fuckin Dreads though.'_

'_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! Did I leave the water on at home? I'm not going to cry!'_

'_I wonder how heaven or hell looks like. Hmm…guess I'll find out later.'_

'_Good data-I'm gonna die-Good data-I'M GONNA DIE!'_

'…_Lord, help me PLEASE!'_

'_I don't know what's scarier; ghosts or this!'_

'_Crap, I forgot to feed Pitt! Oyaji will do it though…oh wait. NO! PITT!'_

Then all of a sudden, as soon as the 6 connected Vehicles got at the friggin HIGH peak of the ride, the vehicles stopped, causing confusion.

"What?" a person from the middle heart asked.

"Why did they stop the ride?" another from the back heart asked.

"…Everyone, grab your shoulder restraint bars now!" Shogetsu ordered from the front; yes, the Deimon and Oujo regulars are the ones suffering and braving the front not, of their own will though.

"…Um, okay?" replied 24 voices, the other boys firmly grabbed the handle bars while the people in the middle and back were babbling away. Bad bad bad…

In a time span of 0.1 seconds, the vehicles shot down the tracks, causing people to scream like HELL. Some even FAINTED! Hey, wouldn't you get freaked to death if a ride shot down a steep hill without you noticing or expecting?

People were screaming, "LEMMEOFFLEMMEOFFLEMMEOFF!" or "HELP! HEEEEELP! MY FRIEND FAINTED! HEEELLP!" and more.

Passerby under the rides stopped walking and looked up. Those who went on Heart Attack before teared up in sympathy at the cries and screams.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKEN SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Jigoku screamed as the ride overrode two loops.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAN!" Takeshi screamed, tears leaking out his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sena screamed just as loud as Takeshi, which was LOUD.

"HEEELP MEE!" Kuroki yelled, his hands gripping the bars so tight, his knuckles turned white. _'THIS IS SERIOUSLY SCARIER THAN GHOSTS!'_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOH MY GOD!" Takami shrieked like banshee.

"This is Fuckin' fun! YA-HA!" Hiruma laughed.

People who heard Hiruma gaped and imitated fishes, they were shocked and baffled at how someone could enjoy a metal deathtrap!

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Sakuraba screamed he didn't really care about his pride right now; all he wanted was to LIVE! A reputation or pride can be rebuilt or replaced, but not his or anyone else's' LIFE!

"A HHHHHHOOH GOD TO HELL WITH IT! AHHHHHH!" Ikari screamed and gripped the handle bars as the coaster took a hard right and overturned, FLIPPING upside down and ZIG-ZAGGED the tracks!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as the ride did the last loop, zigzagging while taking the loop.

Shogetsu was silent. People were shocked at him. One person, not even SCREAMING at the terrifying turns loops and flips!

'_He's CRAZY!'_thought the men

"_He's so brave!"_thought the women

It was a relief to everyone as they were finally flipped back in place, but to their horror, the ride shot up a tunnel. Darkness ensnared them.

Screams echoed off the walls of the tunnels, deafening a lot of riders.

Then the ride stopped. Everyone stopped screaming and they tried to regain their breaths, their hearts racing and beating. It felt like there were about to have a—

"HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" everyone yelled, their voices hoarse.

-Yeah…that's what I was about to say…

"W-Why d-did the r-ride s-s-top a-g-gain?" Jumonji shakily asked.

"I-I d-d-on't kn-now…" Monta and Jigoku replied

"Sh-Sho-nii? Y-you alive t-there? Sh-Sho-nii-san?" Sena asked, everyone was too scared to shout that asking if someone was alive wasn't funny. Actually, some people actually asked that to their friends who fainted earlier.

Shogetsu was still silent.

Then Takami said, drawing in a shaky breath, "I-I hope the r-r-ride is done."

Mamori, Suzuna and Wakana agreed, "Yeah, I-I don't want t-the r-ride to m-move right n-now."

The words seemed to be a cue as the ride suddenly shot down, scaring the shit out of everyone, making the waking people faint again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER OF SHIIIIIIIIT!" Everyone screamed, their hearts felt like they were going to burst, explode, or jump out of their mouths. Quite a disturbing picture if you imagine it…eek…

Then after what felt like an eternity, the ride slowed down and the darkness disappeared. The light appeared and everyone was relieved as they saw Heart Attack's stop and the line-up. But more importantly, they never thought an EXIT sign looked more beautiful.

As they entered the stop, they noticed that people were staring at them in fright, why? Well, one: they were shaking, two: they were crying, and three: they saw fainted people, but they were waking up.

As soon as the conductor pressed the button to release the belts and restraints, everyone jumped out and ran out to the exit, shouting, "SALVATION! NEVER LEAVE GROUND AGAIN!"

However, that wasn't to be, for the Oujo and Deimon Regulars.

The people who were getting on the ride now, were shaking visibly, noting how the last riders looked, they were starting to freak out.

As the ride started, the previous Heart Attack riders felt sorry for the current ones.

**!OoOoO!**

**-Outside Heart Attack's exit-**

Shogetsu was STILL silent. All the boys noticed this.

"S-Sho?" everyone asked.

"Fuckin Terror, are you alright?" Hiruma asked with Evil smile on his face.

Shogetsu didn't say anything. It scared his team-mates.

"Sho?"

"Nii-san?"

After 5 seconds, Shogetsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The Regulars leaned in to hear what their Little linebacker was about to say. But in this case, scream.

Finally after 3 or 5 minutes of a deathtrap ride, Shogetsu shouted two words that everyone who rode Heart Attack could agree on: "NEVER AGAIN!"

People, whom were victims of Heart Attack, heard this declaration and punched the air, all of the including the regulars, shouting: "HEAR HEAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>GraviTEA<strong>

They were in shock, literally shocked.

Shogetsu's cat like eyes were wide open, and Sena, Takeshi, Jigoku, Monta and the Huh Huh Bro's jaws were hanging low. Shogetsu, Kyouya and Hiruma seemed to be the only ones not affected by the appearance of Seibu wild Gunmen.

"Well…"Kid started, "I guess they were right about being shocked…"

Shogetsu, the one who had spoken before, smirked and said, "You might want to close your jaws, you're attracting flies…"

The Six Deimon boys and a Deimon grl quickly clamped their mouths shut, not wanting to swallow flies. **(AN:** Trust me people, you do not want that to happen.)

Jigoku snickered, "Right…"

Riku was confused.

Hiruma was silent for a while before he called Kid over, "Kid; came over here for a second…"

Kid blinked even though you couldn't see it, "Sure…"

As Kid made his way over to Shogetsu and Musashi, the others were deciding where to go next.

"I don't want to go on the other rides we went on…" Jumonji said, "I hate those."

"AGREED!" All of Deimon (minus Shogetsu) yelled.

"Huh…?" Riku said confusedly.

"You don't wanna know…" Shogetsu said as he, Kid and Musashi came back.

"…Okay?" Riku said.

"Hm, so where are you going now?" asked Mamori.

Hiruma took out the map and everyone crowded around again.

"Hmm…what about that one?" Shogetsu suggested, pointing at a ride called, "Gravitation"

The two rival schools looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine with me." Musashi said casually.

"Ditto…" Suzuna agreed.

"…Meh…" Kuroki and Togano muttered with a wave of their hands.

"Okay then! Off to Gravitation then!" Hiruma and Shogetsu said a little TOO cheerfully, Kid grinned.

The others blinked and got a vibe….a really bad vibe as they walked off.

!OoOoO!

"…This doesn't look too bad…" Monta said as he and the others stared up at the rather…large dome in front of them.

The said dome in front of them was black on the outside, but when they went in, they found that the glass was tinted. In front of them was a rather tolerable length of a line that led to the other half of the dome.

Since the glass was tinted, the three rival teams (now poor guinea pigs at complete mercy at the hands of a hyped up fan-girl) could not see what was going on behind it. They heard lots of girl shouts and screams; along with resounding slaps and guy laughter, occasionally a loudly whimpered, "OW". Though, most of the sounds were laughter.

"This should be interesting…" Shogetsu said, raising an eyebrow at the slaps.

"I wonder what's going on to cause that entire ruckus." Wakana wondered, "Same here." Mamori said.

"Nya, I CAN'T WAIT!" Jigoku shouted.

"Nothing…" Musashi said, "Absolutely nothing."

"Look, the line's moving; let's go!" Ishimaru said.

As the teams got into the line, Kid turned to the two teams.

The vibe came back, stronger than ever.

Then Hiruma and Shogetsu smiled…innocently. (NOT)

The smile that told everything, the not-so-innocent-smile-because-it's-Hiruma-and-Shogetsu-who-are-smiling smile said that there was a horrible 'Kid-induced" event coming up.

"I have conducted a little…event for this particular ride-interlude…" Shogetsu said, "With the help of Hiruma and Kid of course."

GASP!

The whole Seibu and Deimon and White Knights team minus their Quarter backs and the Two linebackers (Shin is Stoic isn't it and Shogetsu is as Stoic as Shin) turned white as their faces became horror stuck. Fear sliced through their hearts.

'_As if the rides here aren't scary enough!' _Monta yelled in his head.

'_Why do we suffer from this?' _Sena wailed mentally.

'_Hiruma and Shogetsu plus Evil place plus plus Rides that rhyme with Rides plus HIRUMA and SHOGETSU equals OMG-SOMEONE-GET-ME-THE-HELL-OUT-BECAUSE-I-DON'T-WANNA-DIE!'_ Yukimitsu whimpered pathetically.

"Oh yes, and for this little event, here's the prize."

Shogetsu somehow whipped out a rather big container that labeled in kanji: GraviTEA

::FANFARE: TA-DAAAA!::

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" They all cried out in horror, attracting stares from the other people around them.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_

A container sits innocently on the ground.

Chibi Deimon and White Knights minus Quarterbacks and two linebackers group together and slink back in fear.

"D-d-d-d-devils!" the chibis cry out, pointing at Chibis Kid, Hiruma and Shogetsu.

Chibi Hiruma grinned, "Aw, that's not nice…"

Chibi Shogetsu smiled, "We're more like demons…"

Chibi Kid inwardly sweat dropped and he said, "I'm hardly a demon, but if you insist…"

"EVIL DEVIL-DEMONS!" screamed the others.

"NO! NO GRAVITEAAAAAA!" Chibi Monta shouted

"SHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Chibi Mamori yelled.

"Probably…" Chibi Shogetsu said with a maniacal grin.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Hiruma, Kid and Shogetsu screamed.

Shogetsu blinked, and then he sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Hiruma smiled, "Sure!"

He, Shogetsu and Kid turned to the others.

"For this little event here, we have a prize." Shogetsu said.

"If you are the first one to get down, you get GraviTEA." Hiruma explained.

"Get down?" Daikichi asked.

"Get down from what?" Takeshi asked.

Kid smiled as he pointed in front of him, "That."

The teams turned and what they saw made their jaws slack.

"OH MY GOD!" Ikari gasped.

"They're—" Natsuhiko started.

"FLOATING!" Mamori and Suzuna gaped.

Indeed. They were all at the front of the line, staring at the sight above them. Yes, you read that right. ABOVE them were PEOPLE.

"…That's something you don't see every day…" Sena said.

"Yup." Sakuraba replied.

Just then a slap rang out.

"HENTAI! DON'T TOUCH ME!" a girl screamed at a boy next to her.

The boy clutched his stinging cheek, "I didn't do it! This…thing made me!" The boy pointed at Gravitation's contraption, which was a round dome that had some power that lifted about 50 people up from the ground.

"Well, you could at least resist!" the girl shot back.

"I can't!" the boy replied.

The girl huffed and flapped away, or at least she tried to, the contraption suddenly buzzed and every two people slapped together.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" the poor strangers above shouted.

"Don't tell me! Tell THEM!" their glued partners said, pointing to the helpers below.

"GET HIM/HER OFF MEEEEEE!" the 50 people above cried.

Deimon, Oujo and Seibu sweat dropped, "Weiird…" they droned.

After two minutes, the helpers got the 50 people down.

"Finally!" the girls/women yelled as they ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" some of the men/boys ran after them (some of them were friends or family members)

"Okay, next 50 people please!" the conductor said.

The three rival teams and other people filed out of the line-up and were given a weird looking glowing blue belt.

"Put that on." Two female helpers said.

"Okay…?" everyone replied.

As soon as they put the belts around themselves, the conductor slammed his hand down on a button and all at once Deimon, Oujo and Seibu (plus other people that aren't important right now) shot into the air.

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" everyone yelled in surprise (Except, Shin, Hiruma, Shogetsu,Takami, Kid…And whoever you know among the three groups are Emotionless or stoic.).

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Kurita shouted.

"No duh!" Jumonji hissed, "WE'RE IN THE AIR!"

Suddenly people began to move toward each other.

"Hey! Don't come near me!" Jumonji shouted as he and Kurita began to float to each other.

"OI! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! "Jumonji yelled.

"I'm gonna be old by the day ends…" Shogetsu muttered as he and Hiruma floated by each other.

"And I'll be younger!" Takeshi said with a dazzling smile.

"Good lord..."

Natsuhiko and Riku were feeling awkward.

Riku was a step away from throwing a tantrum while Natsuhiko was one step away from yelling his protest loudly.

Both boys were stuck together, they couldn't get off.

"A-HA-HA! I don't like this one bit…" Natsuhiko muttered.

"Neither do I." Riku huffed.

"..That's awkward…" Jigoku said from his place stuck to Mamori.

"Hell yeah." Ikari agreed from his place on Otawara.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" Both Natsuhiko and Riku yelled.

Togano blinked, "But you're not on each other, unlike us two." He gestured to his position with Daikichi.

Riku and Natsuhiko looked at each other.

Realization sank in later, and they both struggled to get unstuck.

"AWAY FROM ME!" they both shouted.

Then Musashi with Hiruma floated by, "Don't struggle, you're causing a scene."

"Shaddup!" Riku snapped, "Everyone here is causing a scene!"

And it was true, all around them were girls slapping boys, boys laughing and girls screaming.

Shogetsu shrugged as he floating around and around with Takeshi glued to him, "I don't mind this." He smiled.

Takeshi sweat dropped, "Ehh…okay…" **(AN: Oh ignorance…)**

Then everyone began to float and glue to each other now.

"OI! What are you doing! GET AWAY FROM ME! " Kuroki hissed as Hiruma, along with Shogetsu, Takeshi, Jigoku and the others began to close around him and Kurita.

"I hate gravity and gravitation." Jumonji muttered.

"Ditto." Everyone agreed.

Then they, like everyone else, were dropped.

Literally!

"YYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. They all landed in a dog pile on top of each other.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ Chibi Shogets scowled as Chibi Takeshi landed on him

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled.

"Can't…I'm stuck…" Chibi Takeshi replied.

"WELL UNSTUCK YOURSELF!"

"Can't…blame the ride…" everyone else said

Unfortunately, Ikari got the honor of being landed on by his team plus Seibu and Deimon.

…And it also meant…

"Oww…" Ikari muttered.

Then Shogetsu came up to him with Hiruma and Kid.

The boy froze along with the others.

"…Ikari…" Shogetsu said

Ikari froze, "Y..yes?" he squeaked.

"GraviTEA."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ikari fainted.

"IKARIIIIIII!" all the Oujo players wailed.

"I'm glad that wasn't us…" Takeshi said.

"Yeah," everyone else, besides the mourning Oujo agreed.

Shogetsu, Kid and Hiruma turned to them, with evil grins plastered onto their faces.

Bad vibe was back.

"Lesse…people who landed on Ikari get GraviTEA too." Kid said.

"WHAT? BUT BUT BUT!" they all screamed.

"HEY! THAT MEANS YOU THREE GET IT TOO!"

"No we don't." Hiruma said.

"WHAT?"

"It's true we landed, but we rolled away afterward, leaving us three, along with Fuckin Terror who rolled away with us, free." Kid said.

Shogetsu shrugged when his team looked at him.

"NO FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" were their last words before the black concoction rendered them unconscious.

!OoOoO!

Back at Deimon, Oujo and Seibu, the other Footbal players gasped.

Tears formed in their eyes.

"Sempais!" they all cried for their varsity football players.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Death! Ride 8<strong>

Outside of Gravitation, Deimon, Oujoand Seibu dragged themselves out of the cursed place.

Ikari, who was still fainted because his dose of GraviTEA was stronger, was placed on the ground.

"So...where to next? " asked Otawara.

Shogetsu and Hiruma both took out their maps, looked at it and pointed in front of them.

"Let's go there." They both said.

The others turned and saw a big-ass sign that said: "LIVING DEATH".

Then they saw the ride and their jaws dropped.

"HOLY!" Musashi shouted.

"GOOD LORD!" Takami and Sakuraba screamed.

"Oh…my…god…" Mamori muttered her eyes wide.

"That…will be the death of me…" Kid said in a monotone voice. **(AN: -snicker-)**

In front of the three teams was the HUGEST ride they had ever seen, it had over humongous TEN loops, indescribably criss-crosses and …

Their jaws dropped again.

There were about four LONG, STEEP drops…FOUR!

"Y-you want us to go THERE?" Kurita shouted.

"YOU'RE NUTS!" Jumonji shouted.

"Of course, let's go!" Kid said, pulling Riku along with Tetsuma, who was grasping onto his other team-mates in fright.

"…Oh lord…" Takami inwardly whimpered.

Hiruma turned to his team, and smiled.

"Shall we?" he said.

Then, with inhumane strength, he pulled ALL of them along. Each one tightly grasping onto the teammate behind them, their hands clutched tightly in undeniably true fear and horror.

"Mommy!" They all whimpered.

Shogetsu closed his eyes and sighed, _'Why me?'_

!OoOoO!

"Gasp…"

Shin blinked.

Jumonji, Togano and Kuroki imitated a fish.

Musashi froze along with Kurita.

The others were already in a huge group, scared out of their wits.

Shogetsu and Hiruma smiled.

"Fuckin Awesome/COOL!…" they both said, staring at the ride in front of them.

The ride had the look of a severely unstable ride, even though it was. The coaster was grey and looked like a mine-cart with a lot of dents. There were three carts linking to one another, they had back and front seats (meaning the passengers face each other) and six people could fit in one, so it fit all Football players.

The tracks weren't visible since the line-up was inside.

The poor boys have to suffer the element of surprise.

Yukimitsu checked his watch, "It's One o'clock." He said.

Deimon wore surprised expressions.

"It's been that long?" Takeshi asked, "Wow…"

"Time sure flies by fast…" Kid said.

"Yeah, when your life is being threatened every few minutes..." Musashi muttered.

"True that…" Monta said as the brown gates opened.

They all sat down and buckled up in the belts and harnesses.

This was their seating order:

First cart: front: Hiruma, Jigoku, and Shogetsu (First cart: Back) Shin, Sena, and Sakuraba.

Second cart: front: Takami, Otawara(Second cart: Back) Ikari, Takeshi, and Monta.

Third cart: front: Wakana, Suzuna, and Mamori (Third cart: Back) Jigoku, Kyouya, and the Haha Brothers (who was Squeezed in…)

The others are behind.

As the helpers came and checked the security on the belts, harnesses (For the front) and bars (for the back), the conductor's voice boomed out from the speakers.

"Please keep your limbs inside at all times throughout the ride to avoid any injuries!" she said.

"Too late for that…" Takami said as he and the Deimon and Oujo regulars recalled the past events.

"During the ride, at some point, you will have your pictures taken, so please have fun and make funny faces!" the conductor continued cheerfully, "The photo booth is located when you exit the line-up!"

"Ehh?" Everyone cried, "I don't want my picture taken!" they all cried out in protest.

Hiruma perked up at this, _'Hehh…? Photos? This will be fun…' _he thought with a smile.

Everyone sensed the sadistic air and grew nervous, though Shogetsu approved of the air and simply giggled.

"Have fun!" The helpers and conductor shouted, and the green button was pressed.

The carts suddenly launched forward, causing everyone in the front row of each cart to lurch forward.

"NYAAA!" Jigoku yowled as she lurched forward.

"WAHHH!" Monta yelped.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "..S-Scary!" Chibi Togano whimpered.

"He doesn't even have a racket!" Chibi Jumonji squeaked.

"…I'm going to die, aren't I?" Chibi Kuroki said.

"WHOA!" Chibi Ikari and Chibi Takami gasped as they were forced forward, their hair flapping wildly.

"AIE-YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chibi Sakuraba and Chibi Otawara screamed.

"….!" Chibi Shin was silent as he ever.

Then the cart did a turn and this time, the back people were in the front.

Monta and the other boys screamed as the air roared around them as they flipped over the ten huge loops, Hiruma was laughing however, as was Shogetsu.

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "KEKEKEKEKE!" Chibi Hiruma gleefully yelled.

"WHOO!" Chibi Shogetsu laughed.

"EVIL DEVIL DEMONNSS!" screamed the others except Chibi Shin and Chibi Sena.

The Chibi linebacker and Chibi running back man…er…boy…were currently clutching the harness/bar for dear life.

'_Ohmyfriggin god! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THESE SHO-NII?' _Chibi Sena mentally asked his older Twin.

As if he heard Chibi Sena, Chibi Shogetsu roared in his head, _'I'M A NATURAL SURVIOR!'_

"WTF?" Seibu, Deimon and Oujo yelled, and then a sharp turn made them shriek.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed (Well except those who are stoic).

The coaster kept turning left and right, making all the boys clutch the bars and harnesses for their life!

Sharp turn left, and flipped positions. Then they went into the first vertical drop. Seibu, Deimon and part of Oujo, (Ikari, Sakuraba and Otawara) screamed.

"HELP MEE!" Ikari yelled (Leaving his Manliness behind).

"I don't wanna die!" Sakuraba screamed as he and Otawara gripped the bar.

Second vertical drop, Mamori, Suzuna, Wakana and Jigoku screamed their voices hoarse.

"AAGHHHHHHHH!" Jigoku shrieked.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Mamori yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAARHH!" Wakana screamed.

The third vertical drop.

Then the coasters dropped down the fourth drop, causing all of their hearts to jump in their throats.

"EEYAARGHH!" They all screamed.

The carts turned left for a long time, swirling into the waiting darkness below.

"AHHHH!" Sena yelled, "STOP!"

The carts suddenly rocketed skyward, causing the ones in the harnesses to grip it as the wind pounded against them. The ones with the bars gripped their restraints tightly as their seat beats secured them against the cart chairs.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" They all yelled.

"WHOOPIEE!" Hiruma and Shogetsu Laughed loudly.

Suddenly the ones facing the harsh wind saw a light at the end, and mistook it for something else.

"MY END IS DRAWING NEAR!" Monta screamed.

"STOP THIS RIDE!" Kuroki screamed.

Then they entered the light.

What they saw was worse than death…the tracks had ENDED! Part of it was broken off!

"HOLY SHIT!" Monta shouted along with Jumonji.

"Hmm. guess this is the part where we go backwards huh?" Hiruma asked Shogetsu.

Everyone's eyes widened, _'BACKWARD? OH SHIET!' _

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded both sides that stunned the boys.

However, they didn't have time to ponder, because the carts screeched, and suddenly rolled backwards! This time Hiruma and the others are now facing the harsh wind, while Sena and the other boys were slapped by the wind.

"OH NOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

"WHEEE!" Hiruma and Shogetsu laughed.

"HELP US!" Takeshi and the others screamed as they disappeared back into the darkness that they called their own personal Living-Death.

!OoOoO!

Oujo, Deimon and Seibu dragged themselves out of the exit, after the restraints were released they all collapsed and helped each other out of Living Death.

Though, as soon as they got out, Hiruma and Shogetsu ran over to the photo booth and purchased the photos Hiruma thought was the best.

As they made their way back to their resting teammates, they looked at the pictures and cracked up.

"Lemme see!" Jigoku shouted, his energy somehow recharged.

When he saw the pictures, Jigoku also cracked up.

"OH MY GOD, everyone!" Jigoku laughed, "Look at these! All of us look funny!" then he stopped as he looked at one particular person, "Especially Takeshi!"

The boys jumped up and crowded around the pictures.

Despite what they were feeling of their wounded pride being caught on picture, they had to laugh, or at least crack a smile.

Mota was laughing at Riku, who was being restrained by Kid from pouncing and attacking the Monkey.

Kuroki was snickering along with Hiruma at Kyouya; and said boy was blushing at his picture.

Mamori, Wakana, Suzuna, Jumonji and Togano were pointing at each other's faces and laughing at one another.

"...As much as I hate to admit it, this is pretty funny…" Sakuraba sighed with a shadow of a smile.

"Indeed." Kid smiled slightly.

Takami smirked, "Fine by me!" he called back.

As Seibu disappeared into the massive crowd, Shogetsu stole another look at the picture.

Hiruma had a gleeful face on, Shogetsu is smirking and Jigoku had her faces in horror.

Shin, Sena and Sakuraba all had their faces scrunched up, it clearly showed that they were terrified. Sena had his freaked out face on, Shin's eyes were slightly wide and Sakuraba was clutching the handle bars as if his life depends on it.

Togano, Kuroki and Jumonji had brave yet frightened looks on their faces, and they had tear streaks on the corner of their eyes.

Then the other side of the picture (it was split into two columns) showed Hiruma, Jigoku and Shogetsu and the others.

Hiruma was laughing, while Jigoku was trying to duck lower into her seat. Jigoku had an impassive look on his face, though you could tell he was freaked out because his hand was gripping the bar so tightly it turned white.

Shin was being clutched by Sena, who was wailing and had tears streaming out of his eyes. Takeshi…had a flowery background, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was curved into a smile.

Takami and Otawara…both of them were passed out. They were both pale and if they looked closely, they could see a small white spirit version of them flying out of their heads.

"Huh…I didn't see them like that at all…" Monta muttered, "Did you?" he asked Sakuraba.

"Nope." Sakuraba replied.

"…Blackmail…" Hiruma grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Pancake<br>**_(Lmao)_

"W-what are you all doing here?" Monta asked, still shocked that they had ran into the third team that day, and it was only 3:30pm too!

Unsui looked at his team, and they all gave a look mixed with bewilderment and apprehension.

"We don't know Oni…" Ikkyu said, his eyes shifting around uncomfortably.

Deimon and Oujou stared in silence, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You don't know?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah," Yamabushi said, "It was weird…"

"What happened?" Musashi asked, intrigued.

Unsui replied, "Well, all of us here were in the changing rooms, except for Ikkyu, since he was outside waiting for us."

Agon took over, "Then all of a sudden, we heard a small popping noise, and suddenly we were here Demon trash."

Deimon and Oujo stared. It was like déjà vu for them back at School, when they all appeared in front of the charter bus in a second without moving at all.

"That IS weird…" Sena said.

Sanzo nodded, "What's even more peculiar; was that our pockets suddenly had these in them."

All of the Shinryuji regulars plus Ikkyu withdrew from their pants/skirt pocket a Fright Light Heights ticket.

"What the heck?" Jumoji muttered.

"We didn't even plan to come here, nor did we buy the tickets!" Unsui said.

"It's like we are part of a weird story Oni…" Ikkyu muttered, just loud enough for his team-mates and Deimon to hear.

Then they shivered as a sense of foreboding drove through them.

Like something was going to happen to them…and it wouldn't be really pleasant.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Yamabushi said.

"Ditto." Agon said. **(AN: O.o!)**

There was a small silence between the two teams, until Hiruma brought out the map again.

"Sooo…" he said, "Where should we go now?"

Both teams crowded around the Prodigy -coughSADISTcough- and looked at the rides.

Unsui blinked and pointed at a ride, "What about that one?" he asked.

They all looked at the name…and choked back an incredulous group, "EHHHH?"

On the paper, the ride's name was…

"PANCAKE!"Agon shouted in disbelief, "You're Fucking kidding me Unko-chan!"

Everyone else was in a state of shock, amusement, disbelief, and a state of which their minds were asking, _'What was the namer of this ride on? …Bad pun…' _

"Okay, weird…but let's go. It can't possibly be bad right?" Yamabushi asked, the rest of Shinryuji, plus Ikkyu, agreeing with nods or murmurs of agreement.

Deimon and Oujou gazed pitifully at them.

"What?" Shinryuji asked.

"...Oh you poor, naïve fool…" Deimon and Oujou sighed in remorse as they headed to Pancake first.

Shinryuji, albeit slightly insulted at the crude remark, grew unsteady, "Hey! What are you guys talking about? Hey!" they all shouted as they ran after their rival.

!OoOoO!

They stared.

That was all they did as the two teams absorbed the hugely outrageous ride they had ever seen. The ride, if it could be called one, wasn't a roller coaster, in fact…it was a—

"…A pan?" Ikkyu and Monta shouted incurious, causing a heated glare competition hot enough to heat the pan. **(AN: …I have GOT to stop with these puns…-.-)**

"…Okay, anyway, it seems we're the first in line!" Jigoku chirped.

Indeed they were.

"…Is this bad or good?" Sanzo asked.

No one knew the answer to that question. All they could do was hope that this ride wouldn't kill them.

Not like it would help…well…much…hehehehe…

Anyhow…as they went up the steps, the Three Football (rival-friendly) teams stared and gaped at the sight before them.

In front of them, was a rather huge "pan" and at the bottom was what seemed like pancake batter.

"Eh…I don't know if this is a good idea anymore guys…" Takeshi said nervously

Ikkyu immediately agreed, "Yeah, I don't want to feel like food Oni!"

Sakuraba shuddered, "I don't even want to imagine the idea of being eaten alive!" he cried out.

"...Wonder how I'd taste like though…" Otawara muttered silently

Ikari overheard, turned to his teammate and gave him a what-the-hell-dude! Look. Sakuraba turned away, blushing slightly.

As the …creepily colored gate of black, grey with oozing yellow opened, the boys all saw what they had to sit in.

"…blue felt spongy balls?" they all asked in a mixed of confusion, amusedly and disbelief.

"Yup!" a helper piped up, popping up from behind Sena and Kyouya.

"What the?" Sena shouted, startled.

"GYA!" Kyouya yelped and hit the ground.

The helper blinked while the other boys started to roar with laughter or chuckle.

"S-sorry about that!" the helper laughed slightly as her cheeks took on a rosy color.

"It's okay…" Sena muttered as Kyouya sat up and smiled at her, giving her the sign that it was A-okay.

She smiled.

"So what are these anyway?" Ikkyu asked

"They're blueberries," said the helper **(AN: I'm gonna call her Mei)**

Mei nearly laughed as the boys and girl in front of her looked back with renowned disbelief.

"BLUEBERRIES?" The asked as they looked at the blue, soft sphere.

Mei sighed, "Yes, it's a blueberry, now please get in one of them, each one can fit at least two people inside."

So Mei and a few of her friends helped two boys in one Blueberry. In a weird twist of events, Ikkyu was placed with Ikari (**AN:** Poor Soul).

"Uhh…Hey?" Ikkyu said with a nervous smile

Ikari replied eerily calm, "Heeey…"

Then after Mei and her friends left, she shouted, "HAVE FUN!" then she gave the sign and the conductor pressed little green.

The ride began slowly, but surely, began to pick up speed.

"WHOOAAA!" They all shouted and screamed as their Blueberry began to roll everywhere, bumping into each other and the sides of the pan.

"HEY!" Monta shouted as Kuroki and Togano's Blueberry smacked into theirs.

" LOSER!" Kuroki hissed triumphantly, only to bite back a started yelp as Hiruma and Shogetsu's Blueberry crashed into theirs.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma cackled while Shogetsu gave the boy next to him an apprehensive look, all the while thinking, _'Hiruma…has gone off the deep end…sigh…Whoa!'_

Shogetsu and Hiruma rolled away, after being bounced upon by Jigoku and Takeshi.

"Nyahaha! Bouncy Bouncy Bouncy, We just bounced on Hiru!—and Sho!" Jigoku chirped happily.

Takeshi felt the glare before he saw it. _'Oh…poop…'_

Unsui and Kyouya bellowed with laughter as they rammed into Agon and Yamabushi and sent them rolling around madly.

"SHIT!" Jigoku shouted as the Blueberry she was in bowled over her team-mates' Rival Blueberries and sent them spinning, rolling, or bouncing out of control.

"KYA!" Ikkyu cried out as he and Ikari were smacked from behind by Shin and Sena..

Sena snickered, "Whiiiipppeed…" he snickered under his breath.

Shin sharply turned to his younger rival, "…" Sena couldn't help but burst out laughing, but then…the pan rose!

"WHAT THE HECK?" Agon and Yamabushi shouted as they and the others were lifted into the air.

Then the pan started to sway up and down and side to side.

"WHOAAOOHOOOHOAOO!" All the boys.

Ikkyu and Ikari bumped into Takami and Musashi, who crashed into Wakana who slammed into Jigoku and Takeshi.

"**HEY! WHO DID THAT! I'LL BEAT YOU FOR THAT! YOU CAN ROLL BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU TRASH!" **Agon and Ikari roared.

Yamabushi's eyes went wide, "HELPPP!" he and Ikkyu cried, "Agon-san/Ikari went crazy!"

Jigoku and Takeshi winced, "Poor Yama-chan, Ikkyu-chan!" Jigoku wailed.

Unsui heard and shouted out, "I'll SAVE YOU Yamabushi, Ikkyu! …if I could…I'm SORRYY!"

Then they all screamed as the pan _flipped_ them and they were in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell back down onto the pan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhehhhh?" they all shouted/said, they all blinked at the same time, "Why aren't we smooshed?"

Then they remembered the soft felt bottom.

"Ohhh…I see I see…" they all muttered, then screamed as they were flipped back in the air, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**CHIBI CATCH:**_ "Whee!" Chibi Hiruma whooped as his and Chibi Shogetsu's chibi Blueberry flopped in the air, Chibi Shogetsu (with his already gravity defying hair flying up) asked, "Hiruma, you do know that you're acting like a child?"

Chibi Hiruma, hair also flying up, replied, "KEKEKE! I also plan to enjoy every minute of it! Just because I'm getting older, doesn't mean I can't have fun like a little kid anymore. You should loosen up,"

Chibi Shogetsu stared straight ahead and blinked as the chibi Blueberry fell back down to earth.

Chibi Kuroki had Chibi Togano in a headlock, while grinding out from his mouth, "Who's whipped, Gaki!" Chibi Kuroki managed out between Chibi Togano's arms, "YOU. ARE! NOW. LET. GO!" Chibi Togano shouted, "NEVEEEERR!" and their Blueberry whistled back down to the pan. **(AN: Think of the old cartoons when something is falling down…'WEOOOOOHHHH!' XD)**

"Ikkyu, Yamabushi! YOU OKAY OVER THERE?' Chibi Unsui shouted to his two teammates. Chibi Ikkyu didn't reply, as he was trying to calm Chibi Ikari down.

"I-Ikari-san! Calm down please!" Chibi Ikkyu pleaded.

"**NEEVVEEERRR! FLIP ONE MORE TIME! I CAN TAKE IT! GREATOOOO!" **Chibi Ikari bellowed out, steam hissing from his ears.

"IKARII-SANN!" Chibi Ikkyu shouted.

"Ikkyu!" Chibi Unsui yelled back, Chibi Kyouya sighed in his hands.

Chibi Jigoku and Chibi Takeshi were uhh….umm…

"Patty-cake patty-cake, baker's man!" Chibi Jigoku chirped happily as she and an embarrassed Takeshi played a kiddy game. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can! C'mon Takeshi, sing with me!" Chibi Jigoku laughed, Chibi Takeshi sighed, _'Why me?'_ he thought, and he reluctantly started singing, albeit reluctantly, "Roll it, bake it, and mark it with an E…" Chibi Jigoku finished it off, "Make a cake for Takeshi and Me!" Chibi Jigoku lost herself in laughter after that, Chibi Takeshi sighed as the blueberry plummeted back down to earth.

"Yukimitsu-sempai…what are you doing?" Chibi Ishimaru asked. Chibi Yukimitsu was clinging onto the bars and his head was in between his arms.

"N..Nothing…Just…DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chibi Yukimitsu roared.

Chibi Ishimaru's eyes widened, "S…Sure…" _OMG, YUKIMITSU-SEMPAI IS SCARED! …hehehe…payback…'_ Chibi Ishimaru evilly hissed in his mind.

"I'm not gonna say anything."Chibi Sanzo said in his Chibi Blueberry. He was stuck by himself…aww…

"You know, this could result in serious consequences…" Chibi Musashi said.

Chibi Takami raised his eyebrows, "Really? How so?"

"…The rides defy all sense of law and logic…"

"True.."

Suddenly, the pan made a HUGE flip, sending the boys and Sanzo high up in the air!

"KYAAAAA!" Ikkyu screamed

"GYAHHHHHHH!" All the boys, except Shogetsu, shrieked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as their stomachs dropped and hearts stopped as the fall back down smacked them.

!OoOoO!

"AYYYE YAHHHHHHHHH!" Jumonji and Daikichi yelled, it was the only thing they could agree on…they HATED HEIGHTS!

"LEMME OFF LEMME OFFF!" Takami screamed.

"**ONE MORE TIME!" **screamed Ikari.

"SHADDUP!" The others yelled, "NO MOREE!"

The conductor grinned, and let the pan flip one more time to everyone, minus to Ikari's, dismay.

"IKARI!/IKARI-SAN! YOU'RE EVILLLL!"

"THANKS FUCKIN MADMAN!" Hiruma laughed. (**AN:** Sorry I've run out of Nicknames)

"EVIL HIRUMA-SAN/HIRUMA-SEMPAIIII!"

Then all of the blueberries bounced around on the felt floor, the people inside were bumped together, sometimes conked their heads together.

"Ow…" Monta muttered as his head met the blue ceiling. Suzuna's head bumped into the side.

After a few minutes of rolling and bumping into each other, the helpers finally were able to get in the ride and help the rival-friendly tennis Football out of their blueberries.

Let's say they all had jelly legs and couldn't stand on the ground…when they all wobbled, stumbled, and staggered out of the exit, poor Shogetsu, once again, was flattened.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE TO FALL ON ME SO MUCH!" Shogetsu shouted.

"We don't…" they all replied.

"THEN WHY?

"We have no choice…"

"Like hell you have no choice!"

"Then blame the rides…"

Shogetsu had no reply to that, since it was true, _'But still…WHY ALWAYS ME?'_

Shogetsu growled, "Damn it…"

Poor, poor, Shogetsu…hehehe…

* * *

><p><strong>DrAGONIZING Spins<strong>

One word summed up the feelings of the boys and men as they stared up at that contraption before them.

"…Whoa."

A carousal swing that looked like a huge dragon spinning in a circle loomed over them. Normally, a carousal swing would have been a few feet wide and some feet high; but this one was modified until it looked like a gigantic, dragon tree with the seats looking like spiders handing from its body. "Oh my…Good god, this thing is HUGE!" Takami exclaimed, "Nya, looks like a giant tree!" Jigoku shielded her eyes as she gazed up at the object in front of her.

Jumonji whistled as he eyed the line, "Wow, it isn't going to take us a long time to get to the front," Sena turned, "What's tha-Oh…Oh wow, that's pathetic." The line, well it couldn't really be called a line at all, there were little to no people there! "Oh man, this thing mustn't be too bad if there are not that many people to ride it," Kuroki snorted. Um, yeah. Right, whatever you say Kuroki…"

"The other rides we've been on totally had us waiting for over five minutes."

Monta nodded, "Yeah, if this ride is anything, it's not scary. It's just big."

A few passersby who heard Monta and Ikkyu's proclamation stared at the boys in disbelief. They whispered amongst themselves as they passed the group. "Ooh, those two are going to get the shock of their life."

"Mhmm, definitely."

"I wonder if they heard of the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover," ?"

"Um, I think it should be "Don't judge a ride by its"…you know what, let's just go with the book…"

Shogun and Doburoku were the only ones who heard these people talking, but decided to stay quiet. They wanted to see for themselves what those people meant, and not to mention see the hilarious reaction from the younger ones they were with. '_Hm…I indirectly just called myself old…'_ Shogun and Doburoku thought, _'That's just SAD...I want to cry now…'_

They joined their entourage as they approached the ride. To their expectation, it took them only two minutes to get to the front, where they counted only six people waiting to get on. These people also shared Agon and Unsui's view on the ride.

"Geez, look at this! It's just a normal carousel swing we see at the amusement parks at home!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes scoffed, "Yeah, I mean, it's the same thing, only blown up," A dark haired girl with pink eyes nodded, "Geez guys, let up on the ride! It could be a blast!" A red haired girl with brown eyes said, "Nooo!" was her reply, "Connie, just stop, Alysii and Mimi won't listen," A tall guy with dark red hair and hazel eyes said, "Nah, they'll see, Ian!" Connie replied, "HEY JACKY!" Alysii, the brown haired girl, shouted to another boy, tanned with black hair, "Don't hurl your churros like you did on that cup ride!" Jacky shouted back, "Dude, that wasn't me! That was Aiden!" A boy with dark brown hair and eyes glared, "Shut up, Jacky," though the slight pink on his face deterred the other boy. "NEVER!" Jacky shouted.

The group of men stared as the group in front of them kept on talking…and talking, then arguing, then talking...

"Wow...they sure do talk a lot." Wakana said, "Yeah…" Suzuna sweat dropped.

Unfortunately, they were overheard and the group turned to them simultaneously, "HEY!" they shouted indignantly, "We resent that!"

Jigoku pointed at Suzuna.

"What? Jigoku-chan, don't pin the blame on me!"

"Pin what on whom?" Jigoku asked innocently.

"Blame, me!" Suzuna shouted.

Jigoku put her hands up, "Okay, okay, geez, if you wanted to the blame that bad…"

Suzuna growled as Mamori chortled with laughter, "You set yourself up for that, Suzuna!"

"Shut up, Mamo-nee…" Suzuna muttered ass he glared lightening at her Friend, who just ignored her, "Oh look, they're letting us in." Mamori said, walking pass her seething friend. Hiruma muffled a snicker while Shogetsu just closed his eyes and acted as if nothing happened. Takami, as usual was jotting down notes while Unsui tried to silence Monta, Ikkyu and Jigoku; the three who weren't trying to hide their amusement at all.

"WOO! Let's do it to it!" The three girls squealed as their male friends sighed, "Oh dear lord…"

The group of men and boys plus the three girls made their way to the ride, placing their prizes and other stuff down near the wall. Afterwards, they all sat in individual swings and strapped themselves down; they made sure their swings were close by to their friends. They were all still scattered, but still close enough that they could all talk to someone they knew without screaming over the heads of other strangers near them. "Hmm…I wonder why those people are looking at us so intently…" Taka wondered aloud, "I don't like the way some of the eyes are glinting."

Sakuraba mumbled, "I suddenly feel very nauseous…" an unexplainable dread coiling in his stomach.

In front of them, the conductor leaned in and spoke into the microphone, "Don't lose your lunch people!" she said, "Aiden already did, though!" Jacky shouted, "SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" Aiden roared.

"Err…Okay…well that aside, don't lose your shoes either…we don't want someone getting nailed in the forehead by shoes…again…"

Hiruma bit on his lip to restrain his bubbling laughter.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, when the ride stops, please walk out instead of running for the exit like the dragon's going to eat you." The conductor said this with an amused smile on her face; Sena narrowed his eyes, _'What the hell is she going on about?'_

Ian snorted, "This ride isn't that scary…"

"Yeah, and it doesn't even look like it'll cause us to throw up!" Jigoku said, Jacky coughed, "AIDEN."

"Damn it, Jacky you say that ONE MORE TIME and I'll make YOU throw up with a punch to the stomach!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." Jacky laughed, "You know you love me!" As Aiden shouted a retort, someone sighed, "Oh lord…"

"Alright, hang on tight!" The conductor slammed her palm on the green button and activated the ride.

"Whee!" Jigoku laughed as the ride slowly started to spin, the swings starting to sway in the wind.

The ride started off slow, lazily spinning around which made the riders relax. "See?" The same boys spoke up, "Nothing to worry about." The ride continued at about the same pace for a few more minutes, "Mannn, this ride totally makes the others rides look wimpy!" Ikkyu shouted to Monta, the other bark with laughter, "I'm screaming from the fear!"

Then all of a sudden the swings started to ascend and descend in a rhythmic pattern, "Yeah this ride is pathetic." Monta deadpanned, "Makes the other rides seem better, even though they're sue-worthy Trash." Agon scoffed. Agreements were head all around. Then all forms of chatter stopped when Jigoku noticed a change in the ride.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Jigoku shouted as the ride started to speed up, an ominous creaking sounded above them. Eyes widened as the dragon started to uncoil and started climbing the sky, raising the swings high and higher off the ground.

"OH WHAT THE FU-?" Ikari started to shout when the dragon itself started spinning even more, headaches stated to form.

The girls screamed, "KYAAAaAaAaA!" while the guys opted for the more manly, "OHMYGOO~OOOD!" The wind was whipping at their faces and caused many eyes to water. Their screaming was being distorted with the spinning and bouncing of the swings.

"Oh sh- NO! My shoe!" Alysii squealed as her loosened converse was pulled off by the wind and was sent flying into the air. The conductor screamed as the shoe rocketed towards her face and ducked, the show missing her head and instead smacked into a button on the machine.

The conductor's eyes winded.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered and turned her head towards the poor riders for the ride began to pick up speed. Again.

"SHIIIIIiIIiiiiiiiIiiiITTTttT!"

The girls were crying, tears streaming away from their watering eyes.

The poor souls stopped their shouts and screams when they felt air grabbing at their footwear. This caused many reactions…for shoes.

"NOO! MY SHOES! ARTHUR, ALFRED, COME BAAAAAAACK!" Connie wailed. (**AN:** I know it's weird please don't kill me.)

"MY EXPENSIVE SNEAKERS!" Unsui screeched, "NO ONE TOUCH THOSE!"

"MY EXTORTION BOOK!" Hiruma shouted as the black book flew out of his hands and into the air. "WHO EVER TOUCH THAT BLACK BOOK WILL DIE!"

"NOOOOOooooooooooo! My –insert shoe brand here- ! I paid good money for those!"

"…Well…there go my sandals…" Doburoku sighed.

"**GET THEM FOOTBALL SHOE A AND FOOTBALL SHOE B! BWAHAHA! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF ATHLETE's FOOT!"**

"GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM ME!"

Passerby screamed and ducked as the whistling projectiles began rocketing from the swings. Some were hit by drawn-on vans, others were hit by designer shoes, and one (un)lucky person dodged the first one, but got smacked right in the kisser by the second old, worn-out sandal. ("OH GOD – _WHAT THE FU_- _**EWWWWW**_!")

The conductor was doing her best to slow the ride down., "Geezus, people should take their shoes off before they get on this ride!" she muttered angrily to herself, then cried out as a tennis show smacked into her head, her hand missing the stop button and instead hitting another button near it.

…Oh boy…

The dragon suddenly stopped for a few seconds, the momentum of its sudden pausing and the wind rushing around their heads caused many heads to spin and bodies to jerk.

"Oh. Oh thank god. Have we finally stopped?" Takami asked.

A creaking mumbled in the air and the riders realized in horrified shock that their bodies were swaying forward. Instead of backward…which meant that they were going…

"BACKWARDS! WE'RE GOING BACKWARDS!" Jacky screamed.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" was the answering roars.

Though if one listened closely, they could hear a distinctive (although maniacal) voice screaming to the heavens, "**YEEEEEEAHHHHH! BRING IT ON, BABY! BRING IT **_**ON!**_** I CAN TAKE THIS! CRANK THE SETTINGS UP! MUAHAHAHAHH!" **

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS-" Shogunscreamed over to his old friend, "IS HOW THE HELL HE MANAGED TO BRING IT ON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT BABY! BRING !"**

"_DUDE! DON'T PROVOKE THE UNIVERSE DAMN IT!"_ Aiden roared.

"**TRY AND MAKE ME, **_**BITCH!"**_

"NYYYYyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaAAAa! SHOooOoGetSu! I'm getting nauseous!" Jigoku wailed, and indeed she was. The poor girl's green complexion could have put the Wicked Witch of the West to shame.

Throughout all this whole fiasco, Shogetsu had his eyes closed and had opted to try to valiantly tune into his inner "old man" and ignore everything. It wasn't working as well as he thought.

Hysterical laughter was heard and heads whipped around to shriek at the source.

"HIRUMA! AGON! (-SENPAI)/CRAZY DUDE! STOP. LAUGHING!"

Their response was only more uproarious laughter.

"AUUuuuGHhh! I need to throw up!" Monta moaned, "Same here!" Kyouya, and some others, groaned in agreement. All of them looked a sickly shade of green.

The empty swings were whistling in the wind and passersby shrieked and ran past the ride to avoid any other possibilities of being nailed by another shoe and quite possibly, judging by the speed the ride was spinning, a detached swing.

Because of these chances, a wide berth was given between the spinning dragon and other people.

Meanwhile the conductor was doing her best to stop the ride, and boy howdy was she having a doozy doing so.

"God damn it, gum shouldn't still be sticky after god knows how long," she griped, apparently the converse that had tried to do her in had gum and was now clogging the reverse button's way free. The conductor grimaced as she went over her only option: Get it out manually. "Ughh…I'm not paid enough to do this…" the conductor dug into her hair and retrieved a bobby pin, glared at the disgusting pink substance and jabbed the pin in, working the gum out slowly but surely. "…Geezus cryst I am sure as hell not paid enough to do this kind of work at this ride!" after a minute or two of griping and muttering of "not-getting-paid-enough," the conductor finally got rid of the foul pinkness and tossed the bobby pin away.

"STOP THE RIIIIIIIIDEEE!"

"PLEEASEE!"

"Ughhhh….hic! oh god…if this ride doesn't stop soon…!"

The conductor slammed her palm down on the stop button, the dragon slowly, to the stomach-churning agony and mass relief of the queasy riders, stopped its nauseating spin-cycle in the air and settled back down in its coil. All the swings began to sway gently, but it wasn't helping at all. As soon as the swings began to show no more signs of moving, it was a massive race to get to a trashcan or bush. Any trashcans (or bush) near the vicinity.

The six group of friends all staggered around and made for the exit, the guys rushing out and hurled at different trashcans while their female friends chose the easier way and threw up into some thick bushes that were right outside the exit. "Hahaha…Aiden…you – threw up a..a..aga-" Jacky hurled up the rest of his sentence. "Fu-UHK You…" Aiden tried to sound threatening but instead sounded like a sick dog.

The Coaches all targeted the same trashcan that was nearest the ride and with their hands over their mouths, the two ran for it. After much stumbling and groaning, the coaches made it to their goal, they all grabbed the rim and hurled; not caring that their heads were bonking into each other's. Ikkyu and Monta also found another trashcan that was near the ride, made eye contact and through their green faces and sick expressions they glared and dashed forward. "Th-Tha-at caaan's minee!" Ikkyu choked at Monta, "Hell fu-UHK no-ooh, peach bu-HUHT!" Monta tried to hiss, but it came out as a, "fshuuOOOoooh…" The two made it to their destination, tried to shove each other out of the way; but gave up as soon as a wave of dizziness washed over them. "Scre-Ooh…- it!" they moaned together and ducked their heads low into the trashcan and heaved.

Takami and Sakuraba ran for the bushes and comforted each other as they hurled their lunch out. "The pain…" they both groaned, "The horrible PAIIIIN…"

Hiruma staggered his way around; searching for his notebook, "Data…data…where are you…da…da…" he turned and fell into a bush.

The conductor took one look and deadpanned, "I'm going on my break." And after putting a sign in front of the entrance of the ride, she stalked off.

Shogetsu slowly got up from his seat and nearly stumbled. Takeshi, looking no worse for the wear, smiled. "Takeshi…" Shogetsu started, but paused for a few seconds to cover his mouth and turn his head. "Yes?" came a pleasant reply, Shogetsu coughed slightly into his hand and slowly turned his head back to the smiling quarterback in training, "…How are you unaffected?" Takeshi smiled, "Ah, laughter is the best medicine, isn't it?" said smiling boy turned to the maniac, "That's how Ikari-san and I aren't feeling the need to throw our organs up." Ikari smiled evilly.

"I…see…" Shogetsu said over the multitude noises of hurling.

After some more throwing up and rehydrating with water, everyone started looking for their shoes. In Hiruma's case, his book also. "Data…where are you?" he sighed wistfully. "…Man I shouldn't have brought it with me on the ride…"

"YA THINK?" came an annoyed yell. Hiruma looked up and got facebooked by the unfortunate person who got hit by "Data." "Next time, please. PLEASE leave your books in your bag, sir!" the man reprimanded and walked away, rubbing his red, square-imprinted face.

_**Chibi Catch:**_

Chibi Hiruma blinked and looked down, "DATAAA~!" he cheered and rubbed his face against the book.

"Dude…you're doing it wrong." Chibi Unsui said after retrieving his precious shoes.

Yamabushi pulled his shoes back on and sighed as Ikkyu, Agon and Sanzo laughed. Shogetsu had no comment while Takeshi and Ikari just smiled as they stepped back into their shoes.

Connie, as she was putting her beloved shoes back on ("ARTHURR~! ALFRED~! Return to me~!"), stared at the one person who didn't lose her footwear. "Dude, you're wearing sandals…how the _hell_ you not lost them!"

Mimi flailed her arms and indignant expression on her face, "I just bought these! What do you think! I _CLUTCHED_!"

Alysii raised an eyebrow, "With your toes?" she asked as she tied her now gum-free converses back on.

"Yes!"

Aiden, Ian and Jacky stared, "…For the whole ride?" Ian asked.

"Of course!"

Doburoku stated, "Damn…she's like Shogetsu when he got he's protecting Sena."

"WHAT?" Shogetsu glared lightening at his coach, "I am NOT a female!" Oh poor boy…if he only knew…

"Well-p, it's 6pm and only four more hours until the park closes! Onto the next ride!" Jacky said, and turned to Aiden, "Or would you just throw up? Again?"

"Dude, I SWEAR I'll do it! I swear to **GOD**, I – WILL - DO - IT!"

The Deimon and Oujou team plus Kyouya stared as the weird group walked away. They stared until Monta said, "Four more hours? I can't take this place for four more hours!"

"The bus driver set his alarm for 9:50pm, he wouldn't mind if we went back a little early, would he?" Takeshi asked, "Besides, we got stuff to carry." He gestured at their plushies.

"I don't think he would mind. He seems nice enough to accept that fact that this place is fucked up and we wanted to go home." Agon said.

They were stared at. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Sena gaped, "They must be joking…" Takami muttered to himself, eyes wide. "I am not riding another one of these flying metal death traps." Ikkyu said firmly, Shogetsu was the only one smiling.

Shogetsu smirked. Shogetsu glared at the air as he heard the noises behind him.

"Stop laughing Senpais."

They only laughed harder.

**~Later on the Road~**

Shogetsu looked at his exhausted younger brother who was sleeping next to the Oujou Linebacker and smilled. Oh how he wished the day would never end to see his younger brother look so cute together with shin, Plus a New addition to the Team who was Kyouya.

_**~Flashback~**_

Shogetsu was about to enter the bus, when.

"Ano..,Shogetsu Senpai." A Familiar voice called.

Shogetsu turned back and saw the shaggy dark brown haired boy.

"What is it you want Kyouya?" Shogetsu said.

"I…I want to Join the Devilbats." Kyouya said.

Shogetsu raised a brow.

"Reason?" He asked.

"I-I want to Prove myself that I'm capable of something." Kyouya said.

"Report tomorrow at the Club, the Damn Blondilocks will give you the answer." Shogetsu said and went inside the bus.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Shogetsu closed his eyes and took a little nap.

"Another addition, hm? It seems Monta's going to have a junior now." He mumbled.

**~The Next Day~**

At the Club.

"My name is Kyouya Fuji, Position Receiver." He said.

Everyone Jaw dropped.

"Huh? Aren't you that guy who talked with Shogetsu yesterday?" Musashi said.

Kyouya nodded, Shogetsu huffed and Left the club and went to the field.

"What's with him?" Jigoku asked.

"Nii-san is not in the mood today." Sena said.

At the field Shogetsu Trained his Tackles, he felt a little annoyed. That guy he met at the Haunted House that night, he felt a bit…weird about him he thought he'd seen him before in America.

"I'll find my answer soon." He mumbled.

Unknown to him the team was listening.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**Yukiyuki del tempest hachijouji , aya you're up in Chapter 7: Sword of Teikoku vs. Sword of Deimon.**_


End file.
